Look! Look!
by meleth78
Summary: Genma notices something strange about Kakashi. And Raido notices that Iruka is really hot. Ch 10 Updated 17 January 2006. KakashiIruka, GenmaRaido.
1. Look! Look!

Title: Look! Look! by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma/Raido, Kakashi/Iruka implied

Rating: PG for swearing

Status: One shot? Is this continuable? Is that even a word?

Comments: Genma and Raido notice something strange about Kakashi…

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

Oo

'Oi oi, Raido, he's doing it again.' whispered Genma nudging the busy man next to him sharply with his right elbow. Genma's body had twisted around and he was fixatedly staring at something or someone behind them.

'Eh? What?' muttered the other man irritably. He was trying to complete his mission report while waiting in line and at the same time trying to conceal the fact that he was trying to complete his mission report while waiting in line. The last thing he needed was a disapproving glare from the young chuunin sensei who was currently manning the mission desk. Previously Iruka had given him this look, this I'm-a-sweet-guy-ask-anyone-but-I've-spent-all-day-dealing-with-screaming-5-year-olds-so-don't-fuck-with-me look. And Raido, manly man that he was, had all but cowered before the younger shinobi. He was almost finished, if only Genma would stop with his pseudo whispers and prodding.

'Look! Look!' the long haired jounin whispered again, the long sharp pick in his mouth jiggling in an agitated manner as he nudged Raido again.

'Seriously dude,' said the spikey haired man, 'stop that or I'll hurt you. Iruka's manning the desk. You know what happened the last time…'

'Yes yes, I-RU-KAAA is manning the desk.' sniggered the infantile at his side.

'So fucking what!' replied Raido, voice rising a notch. He then froze and hurriedly glanced at Iruka to see if the chuunin had noticed. Thank heavens, the academy sensei was mock smiling in a rather put out manner and using his index finger to stab, literally stab, at the report that Asuma had just submitted. Asuma had the same look Raido had worn on his face the last time he dealt with Iruka. Truth be told, it was a look that combined deep fear, burgeoning respect and a tinge of pure unadulterated lust. Who knew the usually smiling teacher could look so...demanding.

'Looook………' Genma whined, jerking his head repeatedly to the side in what he must have thought was a subtle manner, indicating the back of the mission room.

Sighing deeply, Raido knew that there would be no end to this till he gave in to the other man's desperate bid for attention. There were three other jounin in front of him, all repeatedly flipping through their reports to ensure that nothing was missing and worriedly glancing at the scene taking place at the mission desk. Raido would just take a quick look, shut the other man up and get back to finishing his report. Iruka would never know. Genma was lucky he was such a fantastic lay. There was no way Raido would have put up with him otherwise. Turning to look, he was suddenly jerked back.

'Don't look!' hissed the other man.

'The fuck! You just said…'

'I mean look, but do it discretely. God Raido, do you want everyone to know?'

Genma was flexible, Genma was good with his mouth, Genma would DO things. Raido kept repeating these thoughts to himself as he fought down the urge to stab the other man with his pen. Fine, he would look discretely. He turned discretely, he looked discretely, he turned back discretely and then he discretely hissed out,

'What? What the hell am I supposed to be fucking looking at dude! Look, Iruka's finished with Asuma, there're only three more people in line, I fucking NEED to finish this! The man is fucked-up scary when…' Before Raido could complete his assessment of just how fucked-up scary Iruka could be, Genma interrupted with a whisper,

'It's Kakashi'

'Yeah so? Big fuck. He's just standing there reading his porn. He's always just standing there with his porn. It's not like he's wanking himself or has his mask off or something. Geez dude. I NEED to finish this.' Raido replied, increasingly agitated as he watched yet another jounin leave the mission desk. This one looked deadly relieved that Iruka had found only one fault with his report. One down, two to go.

'He's looking at Iruka'

'So? Everyone's looking at Iruka. He's hot when he's mad'

'Kakashi NEVER looks at anyone like that. At least, not normally. Look carefully'

'At Iruka?' muttered Raido, confusion replacing his worried agitation. He turned, discretely of course, to glance at the academy teacher when Genma all but snorted and said,

'At Kakashi you moron. Look at his eye.'

'His eye?'

'His Sharingan eye.'

'I can't see his Sha…' Then Raido froze again. Wait just a moment. He turned, ever so slightly this time, actually putting some effort into being discrete. And then he saw it, Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan Kakashi, the infamous Copy Nin, for all appearances, his usual lounging self, engrossed in his Icha Icha Paradise, his face bent a little towards his book. But if you looked carefully, just as Raido was doing, you'd notice that his hitai-ate was tilted ever so slightly out of its usual position. Just enough so that it exposed his Sharingan eye which was, at the moment fixated on a certain young, dark haired academy sensei.

'He's using his Sharingan to stare at Iruka.' Whispered Raido, amazed. 'Genma, dude, did you see, Kakashi is using his Sharin…'

'Tis all I'm saying.' Interrupted the smug reply.

'Wait, what did you mean by he's doing it again?' asked Raido referring to what the other man had first said before this whole 'looking' fiasco had begun.

'I mean this isn't the first time I've seen him do it! The first time, I thought maybe he had a sore eye or something, it's, you know, not exactly HIS eye and who knows if Rin had clean hands. Then last week I saw him do it again when Iruka was eating with Naruto, and then today!' whispered Genma in a rush, excited at finally being able to spread his astute observations to someone.

'What do you think it means?' Raido questioned, now deeply intrigued, Kakashi was, to put it nicely, a weird-o. He was completely and utterly inscrutable and now he was staring at Iruka with his Sharingan eye! There had to be more to it.

'It means the Copy nin wants some Umino-type ass.'

'What!' yelped Raido, Kakashi and Iruka? Never! 'That's like so NOT…'

But before he could complete his sentence he heard his name being called,

'Raido-san.' Iruka smiled pleasantly at the older man as he sat at the desk waiting. 'Please step forward. How are you today? I hope everything is in order?'

Raido froze for the third time today. FUCK.

The End?


	2. Still Looking

Title: Look! Look! (PART 2) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma/Raido, Kakashi/Iruka implied

Rating: R for men speaking as men do

Status: Erm, now that I've started I can't seem to stop.

Comments: Raido faces off with Iruka! Gemna confronts Kakashi!

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

Oo

Genma smirked slightly to himself as he heard Iruka's voice calling out for Raido. He didn't have to turn to know that Raido was frozen in place next to him. In fact, he could almost hear the 'FUCK' was running through the other jounin's mind. Swinging his head back from his discrete observation of the masked shinobi, Genma saw that Iruka's eyes had narrowed slightly as he waited for the spikey haired jounin to move forward.

'Raido-san?' The young teacher repeated, a tinge of impatience lacing his melodic voice. 'Could I have your report please?' Ohh, a clipped tone. Sexy.

Raido however, remained immobile at Genma's side, clutching his report, incomplete of course, in one hand and his pen in the other. He then made what Genma could only describe as an incoherent gurgle before reluctantly walking forward to where Iruka-sensei was waiting.

'Sumimasen Iruka-sensei, demo….' The jounin began to explain, biting quite enticingly on his lower lip.

Ah sweet naïve Raido, that endearing lip biting move would only work on someone less decent than the chuunin sensei, someone like himself. Genma's smirk grew wider as he watched Raido hesitantly hand over his report to the outstretched hand of the academy sensei who snatched it away tersely. Iruka immediately began flipping through it pausing occasionally to glare darkly at the nervous jounin standing in front of him. Genma couldn't confirm it but he was pretty sure he heard Raido whimper.

While he waited for the inevitable blow up from Iruka, Genma decided to sneak another peek at the other senior jounin at the back of the room who had been so fixated on the young chuunin sensei. Kakashi hadn't moved an inch either, still slouching in his usual nonchalant pose, looking for all the world that he wasn't right at that very moment staring with disconcerting intensity at the dark haired younger man. Not that Genma could blame him of course, Raido was right; an angry Iruka was a flaming HOT Iruka. Especially now when he had that oh-so-proper disapproving teacher look that made Genma just itch to yell out 'Punish me sensei, oh puh-leaazze, punish me!' In fact, he was pretty sure that the flush that was on Raido's cheeks at that very moment was not just from embarrassment at handing in an incomplete report. That slut. But to be honest, Genma was rather surprised that Kakashi went for that. He pictured him more for the Tsunade-type. Heaving bosoms and all that. Hmmm….on that thought, the senbon-chewing jounin lazily made his way over to the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi seeing the other jounin's approach, immediately tilted his head slightly, allowing his hitai-ate to once again conceal his Sharingan eye. It was a movement so slight that Genma would have missed it if he wasn't watching for it. Leaning his shoulder against the wall next to the pale man, Genma murmured quite casually,

'I know what you're doing' Kakashi straightened partially and peered at Genma with his normal eye. Silent.

'I don't blame you. He is quite delectable' drawled Genma. 'Tight little body and all.' The long haired jounin sighed, allowing himself to shudder a little, mischievously peeking sideways at the tall man beside him. He even made his senbon move about suggestively at the corner of his mouth.

'I don't know what you're talking about' muttered the Kakashi, snapping his book shut, clearly intending to make a speedy get away.

'Raido thinks he's yummy, asked if I'd mind a threesome.' continued the long haired man pretending he hadn't heard the pale shinobi speak. THAT got a reaction. He heard a growl and before he knew what had happened Genma found his senbon pressed hard into his lower back, just at the crack of his ass.

'Try it. I'll shove this in lower, much lower next time' the Copy nin snarled hotly into his ear, pressing the sharp needle in even deeper to emphasize his point. Genma was pretty sure if his uniform pants hadn't been made of such durable and thick material Kakashi would have drawn blood. However, the dark haired man had been a shinobi for a long, long time and knew better than to show how fucking shocked he was.

'Jealous?' he breathed, raising his right eyebrow, smirking slightly. 'Scared we'll beat you to that pert little butt?'

'Fuck you.'

'Would you?' retorted Genma, enjoying himself immensely. My oh my, if he didn't know any better he would think that Kakashi was in love. Possessive was a good look on the fair haired man. His usual apathetic facade was replaced by one of unwavering intensity. It was very, VERY appealing. Genma didn't have to fake a shudder this time. Even the mask looked sexy. He was going to push his luck a little further by asking Kakashi if he wanted to make it a foursome but Raido rushed over breathlessly and all but dragged him away, muttering darkly to himself about uppity chuunins and also rather irrelevantly about wet pouting lips. Genma barely had time to mock salute the fuming silver haired jounin and mouth 'We'll talk more later.' before he was shoved out of the mission room by his distraught lover. He did however manage to catch one last look at Iruka. There were bits of shredded paper lying on the floor in front of the mission desk and the chuunin teacher was dusting his hands off in a highly self-satisfied manner.

OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo

'You did WHAT?' Raido yelled straight into his companion's face as they sat side by side in a ramen stall having lunch. 'Are you fucking INSANE? Kakashi is going to KILL you. Not only will he kill you, he will kill you DEAD.'

'Shush, what's wrong with you? Do you want the whole world to know?' muttered Gemna looking around him.

Raido ignored the other jounin and continued,

'Fuck. He's going to get me too.'

'Relax…'

'You fucking relax. You know what he's like, look at Gai! Look what dealing with that insane porn reader has done to Gai! He used to wear normal clothes. Cotton, rayon, even polyester blend. Now all he wears is spandex! And it's green!' Raido moaned as he clutched at his head. 'I hate green. God. First Iruka now…'

'You're right. Iruka is pretty hot' interrupted Genma.

'Didn't I tell you?' answered the scarred jounin immediately, distracted by thoughts of the chuunin. 'Did you see his look…'

'The sexy teacher one…'

'Yeah, made me want to yell "Punish me sensei…'

'Oh puh-leaazze, punish me!' finished Gemna smiling. 'Yeah. Me too'

Both men grinned at each other, harmony restored. This was male bonding at its best.

'Anyway' continued Genma, 'I've decided that Kakashi and Iruka would make a great match.'

'Really?' replied Raido, 'I would have pictured Kakashi as more the Tsunade type' Raido made a vague heaving movement with his palms cupping the air in front of his chest. 'You think he's really into Iruka?'

'Well, he threatened to stuff my senbon up my ass so I'd say, yeah, he's kinda fond of Umino. Told you didn't I, the big bad Copy nin wants some Umino-type ass.' Gemna snorted, 'Typical.'

'What typical?' questioned the spikey haired man suspiously.

'Us roguish cool type are always attracted to you sweet bon bon types. In fact…Gah.' Genma doubled over suddenly and winced, gasping slightly. He looked down and saw Raido's fist with its sharp, sharp knuckles pressing down on his groin. Hard. God, why was everyone attacking his lower bits today?

'Rai-dooooo. Wha…' he wheezed.

'I'm not SWEET' Raido all but spat the last word.

'Raaaiii-dooooo' his companion gasped again.

'Say I'm not sweet'

'Heelpppp' A strangled cry.

'Take. It. Back' Raido pressed harder with each word.

'You're…' Gasp 'breakin'….' Wheeze 'it….'

Sighing, Raido lifted his fist off Genma's crotch. Better not break anything, he had plans for that bit of Genma later. There were a few minutes of silence as Genma struggled to control his breathing, all the while feeling himself up to make sure that nothing was broken.

'There are no bones in your dick, you prick' muttered Raido watching all the while as Genma gingerly probed his groin area with his index finger and shoot the spikey haired man hurt looks. It was …kinda cute and sort of sexy. If Genma hadn't called him sweet he might have been inclined to help. The long haired jounin was finally satisfied that all was intact and turned to glare at his friend all the while cupping his groin protectively.

'All I meant was that you and Iruka are the stomach rub-bees'

'What?'

'The rub-bees. As opposed to me and Kakashi who would be the rub-bers'

'You're a condom? What the fuck does that mean?'

'You know, after sex. You make me cuddle and you like getting your stomach rubbed?' Genma lifted his hand off his groin and pantomimed rubbing his stomach in slow circular motions. Then he added, 'I can picture Iruka getting his tummy rubbed by Kakashi as well. Us cool roguish types…'

This time it wasn't so much a dull pressure as it was a sharp piercing pain. Genma shrieked a little, ever present needle falling out of his open, gasping mouth. He then grabbed on to Raido's hand which had dug itself into his crotch.

'Rai…' Gasp. 'doooo…'

'You just called me a woman, bitch'

'Nggghhh…I….did…'nt'

'Apologize.'

Silence. The long haired jounin was nothing if not stubborn, especially when he felt he was right. Just then, Genma gagged slightly as Raido squeezed harder.

'Say it.' Squeeze. 'Say I'm not a bon bon.'

'You're….not…' Gasp. 'not a bon…bon'

'Good boy' The scarred man released his hold, patting the sure-to-be-bruised area affectionately.

'Fucking hell. I should have told Kakashi that you were the one with the hots for Umino' muttered Genma, wincing as he shifted around trying to get the pain to dissipate.

'You could, but you love me too much' Raido grinned at the other man.

'In your dreams'

'Oh you do so much more there' replied the scarred man

'Bastard'

'You bet'

Both men grinned at each other again. Harmony restored. This was how men argued.

There was a brief moment of silence as Raido drank his tea, finally recovering from his run in with the academy teacher. All he had to do was go back and finish the report and submit it again tomorrow. At least Iruka had allowed him that. No, Raido didn't want to think about what had transpired. It was still too fresh. Right at that moment his long haired companion spoke,

'I think we should get them together.'

To Be Continued


	3. And the looking goes on

Title: Look! Look! (PART 3) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Raido, IrukaKakashi/Iruka & Genma/Raido implied

Rating: R dirty stuff

Status: meep

Comments: It's Raido's turn in the spotlight! I'm sorry if there's overlapping with 'The Melt-down of Umino Iruka' but I started that originally as a continuation of this story but it didn't work out that way. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't bored with the same old jokes. Let me know if you are and I'll worry but probably not do anything about it. Hee.

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oo

Raido couldn't believe that he let that senbon-sucking bastard talk him into this. Fuck Genma and his dexterous tongue. The scarred jounin sighed heavily as he realized that that was precisely what got him into this in the first place. Right, don't fuck Genma and his dexterous tongue. At least not for the next few days. Ok, two days. Hmmm…tonight. Fine, for the next 60 minutes. That'll teach that smug bastard. But he couldn't focus on oral appendages at the moment, no matter how skilled. Raido had more pressing issues to deal with, namely a certain dark-haired chuunin sensei. Mission, find out what Umino Iruka thinks of Hatake Kakashi.

It was already late in the evening and the mission room was pretty much deserted save for Iruka and a couple of other chuunin helpers. Perfect thought Raido. He walked towards the mission desk where the younger man was still sitting alone, scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

'Good evening Iruka-sensei' chirped the jounin before wincing slightly. Did he just chirp? Stoic. He needed to appear stoic.

'Raido-san' said Iruka, looking up slightly startled. He shifted the papers in front of him about a bit before glancing at his watch. The chuunin sensei then said rather disapprovingly, 'It's late, I expected you in much earlier than this. Especially after yesterday.'

He then gave Raido a look that was intended to convey his deep disappointment in the jounin. The jounin in question peered back at the sensei and considered deeply for a moment before deciding that a 25-year-old ninja-sensei probably wouldn't quite appreciate having his cheek nuzzled by a relatively unfamiliar senior. Not at that very moment anyway. Instead, Raido attempted to smile innocently and said,

'Gomen Gomen, I wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong or missing and I lost track of time.'

Gee. Raido didn't realize that Iruka had an 'a-three-year-old-blew-snot-in-my-pants-today-don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-break-your-dick-in-three' look. The scarred man coughed into his hand. Slight nerves were rapidly becoming full-blown hysteria. Fuck Genma! Wait, not for another…56 minutes.

'Ne, Iruka-sensei' Raido began, stepping forward. Unfortunately, before he could continue, Raido accidentally knocked into the table in his nervousness, jolting it slightly. The pen that Iruka had been writing with rolled off the desk and onto the floor. It then continued to spin under said desk. The young sensei exhaled sharply, his entire being emanating irritation as he bent to retrieve the offending pen. However, as he was getting up, Iruka mis-estimated the height of the table and banged his head hard on the underside, jolting the entire desk once again. The papers on the desk shifted about and suddenly, Raido saw it.

NO. NO FREAKING WAY.

Raido couldn't frigging believe it. Before the softly cussing Iruka could rise up and stop him, the jounin deftly snatched up a scribble covered sheet of paper which had originally been hidden under another sheet. Ninja-trained foresight immediately had him bolting away from the now hissing chuunin who had finally noticed what the scarred man had done.

'RAIDO-SAN!' Iruka all but screamed. The other chunnins in the room looked over curiously but they knew better than to approach an enraged Iruka-sensei. Instead, they moved further away as discretely as possible, not wanting to enter into the fray. Raido was after all a jounin. He could hold his own against a single chuunin, even if it was Iruka-sensei. Hmmm… they decided to move a tad bit more, across the room, out of the door.

'Raido-san! Give that back!' Iruka hissed once again. He attempted to snatch the slip of paper from the other man, but there was a reason, despite what Anko often blasphemed, why Raido was a jounin. Well to be fair, Iruka wasn't quite in the calmest frames of mind and as such, the older man easily evaded the panicked academy sensei. Raido then smirked before asking,

'Umino…' A dramatic pause as the scarred man raised a single dark brow. 'Kakashi?'

Iruka's own dark eyes shot open impossibly wide and he froze. Fuck.

'You really think Kakashi would take on your name?' continued the jounin chuckling now. He clucked his tongue, my oh my, Genma was going to go have a field day with this. Raido continued,

'I think the other choice you wrote, "Hatake Iruka" is more probable don't you?' The older man waved the slip of paper in the air taunting at the chuunin.

Iruka immediately grabbed the sheet of paper, mangling it beyond repair before hugging it against his chest protectively. He looked like a trapped animal. Bambi-like with his large doe eyes and flushed cheeks. Sexy.

'You even drew a little heart with a H.K luvs U.I. How…cliché.' sniggered the spikey haired man.

'Raido-san, please' whispered the chuunin, his dark eyes growing even more doe-like and pleading. The chuunin bit his trembling lower lip. The stern teacher persona had vanished, in its place was a vulnerable young man, hopelessly in love. Sexx-xxy.

Not even Raido was proof against THAT.

Groaning internally at his lecherous nature, he once again cussed his senbon-chewing partner as he gently led the upset and surprisingly unresisting chuunin to the sofa at the corner of the mission room. Once they were seated, Raido scratched the back of his head deciding not to tell the younger man about Kakashi's perverted Sharingan-ed staring game just yet. At least not until he had a chance to discuss it with Genma. Still, Raido was curious.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Do you have to?' sniffed Iruka forlornly. Sex…nevermind.

It was fortunate that Raido had been trained to harden his heart against sniffs of that nature. He made a mental note to thank Ibiki, although how the large man knew to include that particular training regiment still remained a mystery.

'Why Kakashi? Why not…' The spikey haired jounin thought for a moment, 'Why not Genma?' The long-haired jounin was the best looking, most lithe shinobi that Raido could think of. Not that he was biased of course.

'Gen…Genma?' questioned the chuunin in a questioning manner, he wrinkled his brow slightly. It would appear that the thought had never occurred to him.

'Yeah. Genma. He's pretty hot.' Raido stated. Damn straight. Plus when the long-haired jounin set his sights on blowing your mind, MAN, how he blew. Raido couldn't quite stop the happily satisfied sigh that emerged.

Iruka however, didn't quite seem to share Raido's opinion of the senbon-sucking jounin. His full lips twisted into a slight grimace and he crinkled his scarred nose. He was obviously trying to find a diplomatic way of telling the older jounin his opinion of Genma. But before Iruka could even open his mouth, Raido all but exploded and yelled,

'What's wrong with Genma!' The little fuck! Iruka should be so lucky as to get his grubby little teacher-type-fingers on any Genma type ass.

Startled, Iruka's head swiveled around the room checking to see if anyone had remained as he attempted to placate the noticeably agitated older man.

'Shuuuuuush Raido-san. Please. People will hear!'

'Tell me what the hell is wrong with Genma.' the older man snarked threateningly, his dark eyes narrowed, intense, ready to strike.

'He's…there's nothing…..well, there's nothing wrong with Genma-san per say' Iruka trailed off, biting rather invitingly on his lower lip. 'He's quite attractive I guess…'

'You guess?' the other man grounded out, vicious now.

'If you go for THAT sort'

'WHAT sort exactly?'

'The cynical, seen it all, been there, done that, there's nothing that I've haven't fucked sort.'

Raido was miffed. No, he was more than miffed, he was peeved. No, more than that, he was…he was MEEVED. Plus he was certain that there were more than just a couple of things that Genma hadn't fucked, no matter what the man himself had claimed. There was no way in hell he was going to let this mere chuunin teacher, no matter how hot, defile his Genma's good name.

'Oh and Kakashi's all perky and excited all the time.' Raido made vague prancing motions with his hands. To be honest, it made him look kinda gay.

Iruka immediately smiled happily, his eyes sparkling as he spoke,

'Have you seen Kakashi-san when the latest Icha Icha Paradise comes in? He's like a cute little boy!' Raido was pretty sure he heard Iruka giggle as the chuunin held his clasped hands delightedly against his left cheek. The younger man was even humming a happy tune softly under his breath.

'He's a little perv who reads nothing but PORN! He's probably all excited about spending the entire night WITH HIS RIGHT HAND!' yelled Raido.

'Kakashi-san is left handed' huffed Iruka, snottily glaring at the other man.

Ohhh, another glare. Sexy.

Silence.

'What's so wonderful about Genma-san then?' asked Iruka when the other man failed to respond.

Raido decided that defending his partner's reputation was more important than being discrete. Hell, he was pretty sure Genma would use a blow-horn while standing on the nose of a stone carving of a Hokage and announce it to all and sundry if he didn't think a team of ANBU would decimate him on sight. The scarred jounin leaned in closer to the chuunin.

'Genma' Raido paused as he looked around him, ensuring no one was within eavesdropping distance. 'Genma can DO things'

'Do things? Like what?' questioned Iruka, not impressed.

'Stuff' replied the jounin, smug.

'What sort of stuff?' retorted the chuunin, suspicious.

Raido pulled Iruka even closer to him and whispered rapidly into the young sensei's ear. Iruka's eyes shot open and he reared back,

'HE CANNOT!'

'Can too'

'No way!'

'Way dude. So to-ta-lly waaaaay.'

'Really?' Iruka breathed, helplessly impressed.

'Yep'

'That's….he…he doesn't….sprain anything?'

'Nope. And sometimes he only uses one finger' Raido held up his middle finger, 'and doesn't even have to remove the senbon'

'Nooooooooooooo.' Disbelief.

'Yep'

'Wow…that….that must nice.' There was a tinge envy in Iruka's voice.

'Oh yeah' Raido sighed gustily from the memory. So did Iruka in fact, for similar if more imaginary-type reasons. He then wondered if Raido would mind letting the Sharingan-ed Copy Nin watch Genma the next time he did that…

There was a moment of respectful silence in commemoration of one Shiranui Genma's excellent abilities. Then the young sensei continued, for despite of Genma-san's surprising skills, Iruka wasn't quite willing to accede just yet.

'Kakashi-san tastes like vanilla. I bet Genma-san doesn't'

'Genma tastes better than….wait.' Raido stopped. 'How do you know what Kakashi tastes like?'

'I licked him.' Iruka quipped, all ingenious like.

Raido just stared at the ingénue-sensei quite speechless for a moment. The jounin then recovered enough to ask,

'Kakashi's spunk tastes like….vanilla?' Iruka was lucky Raido wasn't partial to vanilla, being a more savory-inclined sort of jounin. Otherwise, he would definitely have demanded a taste test as proof. He then made a note NOT to mention this to his bon-bon-loving bedmate.

'Eww. No.' The younger man looked aghast at the jounin's crudeness. Although…hmmm. He'll think about that later. When he was alone and had more…privacy. 'His skin!'

Raido waited. There wasn't a need to ask the obvious question.

'He was handing in his mission report and was pointing out a couple of words that were misspelled so I could understand what he wrote. Of course I had to bend closer to take a look….'

'And you just… licked him?' The older man broke in, incredulous.

'Not a lot. Only a little.' Iruka said defensively. He then demonstrated by lifting his hand to his mouth and quickly flicked a pink tongue out, licking himself.

'Do that again' Raido whispered, entranced.

'What?'

A beat.

'Er nevermind. So, er, did…er….Kakashi didn't notice?'

'Didn't seem like it. Although he did ask me if I was hot. He probably thought my sweat dripped on him.' Answered the young sensei.

'Really?' That was…odd. Raido was pretty sure dripping sweat and a lick were pretty different sensations. He had after all, been both licked and sweated on. He had even had his own sweat licked. Genma wasn't really a stickler for hygiene.

'Yep. Kakashi-san said "You're hot?" And,' Iruka paused to rub his finger across the scar on his nose, suddenly feeling a little shy, before continuing.

'I was quite relieved actually. It was a spur of the moment sort of lick. I didn't really plan it. Well, fine, I do think about licking him quite often, he's…he's very lickable don't you think? Kind of pale and silky looking.' Iruka smiled sweetly at the thought,

'But I've NEVER thought about licking his finger. I'd rather lick his….well, doesn't really matter what I'd rather lick, all I'm saying is that it was a….it was a….reflex! It was the only skin available at that moment! The rest of it was all covered up under that stupid glove that you jounins wear.' Iruka puffed out a breath of air.

'I wouldn't have known what to say if Kakashi-san had asked if I had just licked his index finger. I would probably have….. '

Raido blinked repeatedly as the chuunin went on with his somewhat incoherent chatter, trying to justify his supposedly unplanned lick. The young sensei was PRICELESS. Utterly and unbelievably fuckable in his wide-eyed naivety. How the chuunin who managed to fill so many a jounins' mind with terror and lust managed to be so damn pure while being so damn dirty was beyond Raido's comprehension. Genma was going to cum just from Raido describing this moment. But first…

'Eh, Iruka-sensei?' began the jounin.

'Hai?' The chuunin immediately stopped with his tirade, always the polite shinobi when he wasn't being made aggrieved by inconsiderate upper level jounin.

'Kakashi didn't ask if you were hot…'

'Yes he did.' The chuunin had tilted his head to the side as he gnawed on his lower lip, thinking back. 'After I licked him he asked, "You're hot?" And I said…'

Completely clueless. Genma was going to cum so frigging HARD.

'No he didn't.' The jounin was adamant.

'He DID, I tell you. You weren't even there, how would you know?' Iruka frowned at the older man. The nerve of jounin these days. He glared his 'I'm-a-prissy-oh-so-hot-sensei-how-dare-you-defy-me' glare. Sexy.

Raido blinked again, flushing slightly. The sound of Genma in bed last night moaning _'Sensei, sen-seeeeeeei, punish me, PUNISH meeeeee'_ assaulted his ears. The hotly bothered scarred jounin barely managed to croak out,

'He didn't ask if you were hot. He was telling you that you, were hot.'

'How would he know whether I was….' The chuunin paused suddenly. Raido could practically see the understanding burst in the young sensei's dark eyes as the chocolate-colored orbs widened. The younger man licked his slightly swollen-from-gnawing lower lip before sucking on it nervously, clearly replaying the moment in his head. Probably analyzing the nuances, cadences and inflexion of Kakashi's tone at that point in time. Sexy.

Genma was going to SCREAM when he came because Raido was planning on describing in graphic detail complete with live demonstration, every single little look, bite, lick and what not that had taken place in the course of this conversation.

Unfortunately for the two conversing men, the topic of their conversation had suddenly made an appearance at the mission room entrance. It was Hatake Kakashi in the flesh. Wait, Raido smirked as he corrected himself. It was Hatake Kakashi's licked-by-Umino-Iruka-hot-prissy-sexxxxy-sensei flesh. Iruka saw Kakashi enter at the same moment Raido did and immediately stood up, tanned face blushing a furious pink. Raido barely stopped a shudder from running through his body. It would figure that the chuunin who epitomized the baby-powder-pure and spank-me-dirty paradox would blush pink rather than red.

'Raido-san' whispered the younger man pleadingly.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to tell' replied the jounin. Yet. He thought to himself. Not till I tell Genma and we decide our next course of action. A shinobi was nothing if not deviously patient. And Raido and Genma were excellent shinobis. He got up, patted Iruka on the shoulder and pushed the younger man lightly towards the mission desk before making his way to the exit with the intention of finding the other dark-haired special jounin.

As Raido strolled past Kakashi raising his hand oh-so-innocently in greeting, he heard the silver-haired, evidently pale, apparently silky man snarl softly,

'I know you know.'

Raido froze.

'Tell your little friend that if you guys fuck with me, I'll shove one end of that senbon up his ass. And the other up yours.'

A pause.

'At the same time.'

Another pause.

'Hard.'

With that the Copy Nin smiled, expression returning to his trademark look of apathy as he thumped the other jounin agreeably on his back then casually made his way to the mission desk where the still fetchingly pink Iruka-sensei was waiting.

'Gomen gomen Iruka-sensei, I had to help Sasuke catch a squirrel that ran away with his hitai-ate…' Kakashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

'It's….it's ok Kakashi-san…it's not that late….' returned the young sensei just as shyly.

Fucker, so THAT'S why he got special treatment. Raido couldn't help the wicked grin that broke out on his face, unseen by the other two occupants of the room. Genma was right. Kakashi was positively scrumptious when riled. Vanilla eh? For this Raido was willing to try sweet. Oh, he was so looking forward to everything coming to a head. And also, well, getting head. The scarred jounin whistled as he sauntered out of the room. Just about 38 minutes to go…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

To be continued even though I haven't the slightest idea how. It will probably involve caramel though…thanks happylittlekiwi!

Oh, please don't ask me if Kakashi is really left handed because I don't know but all the eccentric geniuses I do know are left handed. Yep.

And for those curious minds, the squirrel in question looks uncannily like carcinya's icon on the kakairu LJ group. Go figure.

Oh and before I get flamed, the little joke about prancing and being gay? It wasn't meant to be disparaging. I'm erm, straight and erm, female and I prance. Prancing is good.Prancing keeps one happy. And frolicking. Trust me, have I ever lied to you guys before?


	4. Not so much looking this time

Title: Look! Look! (PART 4) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma, Raido & Kakashi, Kakashi/Iruka & Genma/Raido implied

Rating: R dirty stuff

Status: meep

Comments: And now Kakashi gets his time in the limelight. 3 dirty jounin, sitting in a tea house…

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

Notes: Thanks to happylittlekiwi for the caramel idea! And as for the people that requested for a foursome…hahaha…well…. I stick out my tongue

And thanks to everyone for reviewing. You guys have been really fabulous! I'm so so grateful because it gives me motivation to continue. I haven't replied to everyone even though I would really like to, especially to the people who have been repeatedly reviewing and offering encouragement and suggestions. You guys know who you are! I love you all too! However, it's inconvenient given non-reply friendly format. If you guys really have a question or want a reply, please post a comment at the kakairu live journal community where I usually put up a notice that a fic is up. Other than that, enjoy! And comments and suggestions as always are deeply appreciated.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'You're sure you told him to meet here?' questioned Raido, tapping his foot impatiently as he stood outside the tea house where he and Genma were waiting for Kakashi to arrive. The long-haired jounin on the other hand, was the picture of calm. His eyes were half-lidded as he lazily chewed on his trademark senbon, hands in pocket, slouching against the wall of the shop house.

'Yes' he replied drowsily.

'You did remember to add in a three hour allowance right?' Raido glanced at his watch before holding it out, nudging at his companion, trying to get him to look.

'Yes Raido.' A sigh. Genma didn't so much as move.

'He's late.' Stated the scarred man.

No shit. I didn't think you noticed, what with how patient you've been and all, thought Genma, thought he wisely chose to stay silent. Ah well, might as well take the time to go over the plan.

'You remember the plan?' questioned the senbon-chewing jounin.

'Yes.'

'He's sure to reject it outright the minute he thinks we're suggesting either of it. That's the plan. We WANT him to say NO.'

'Yes yes. I remember.' Confirmed the spikey-haired man.

'Ok. As long as we're clear about it. Because if you think I'm gonna let you and him…'

'YES YES!' the other man almost yelled.

'You better mean it you fuck! You were the one that insisted I wear a mask the last time we did it. And that was after he threatened the both of us no less' shot back the long-haired shinobi.

'YES Genma, GEEZ. I know the plan!' snapped Raido impatiently, rolling his eyes. Although, who would have thought a mask against naked skin could feel so….enjoyable.

Genma sighed. You would think Raido would be pleased that Genma was being so…self-sacrificing. His plan proved his love for the scarred man didn't it? And it was an excruciatingly painful decision for the long-haired jounin, especially since it was Umino-I'm-a-hot-little-sensei-watch-me-wriggle-as-I-teach-Iruka he was missing out on.

A few more minutes passed.

'You sure told him it was today?' Raido questioned again, 'Because the last time I let you make the arrangements…'

'Yesssss Raido. For the last fricking time, yes! Shut up already!' Genma rolled his eyes as he snapped his head around to glare at the scarred jounin next to him.

'I was just checking' frowned Raido, 'You don't have to be so nasty about it'. A pout.

'Are you…pouting?' There seemed to be an amused gleam to the other jounin's brown eyes.

'Am not' Pout poutily pout pout.

'You are! You're pouting!' The long-haired jounin made a grab at the other man, wrapping his arms around Raido's waist and tried to pull the resisting man in for a kiss.

'Gah' squirmed Raido, head straining away as he shoved at his fellow jounin, 'Get your hands OFF me you fuck!'

'Aww…come on my little bon-bon…' Genma puckered his lips and made loud smooching sounds around his senbon.

'You're gonna stab my eye out you moron!' yelled Raido this time, shoving even harder at the unrelentingly lecherous man that was molesting him.

Genma grinned as he angled his head away from the protesting Raido. The long-haired jounin then tongued the senbon quickly into place, and with a light chakra-backed push, shot the sharp object out of his mouth where it pierced the ground a short distance away….

Right at the sandaled-foot of a certain silver-haired jounin.

A beat.

'Was that an invitation for me to make good on my offer?' drawled the unsmiling man as he bent slightly and pulled the senbon out of the ground. Kakashi then looked at it disinterestedly for a moment. Suddenly quicker than either Genma or Raido could react, the pale shinobi moved. The sharp needle whizzed through the air and hit the wall of the tea house, imbedding itself into the surface.

The two entwined men immediately parted with Raido shooting a lethal glare at his companion. Great. That's EXACTLY what they needed. But then Genma never put much stock in pretending to have either pride or dignity, as long as he got what he wanted. And Shiranui Genma was extremely good at getting what he wanted. The flexible bastard.

Genma ignored the venomous look from the man at his side and instead smiled charmingly at the pale jounin in front of them.

'Ah, Kakashi, three hours late as we expected. We're so glad you could make it.'

'What do you want?' Sullen. Oh my. Sexy.

'Why don't we go in and get a…'

'I'd rather not.' Intense as well. Sexxxxy.

'You're not being very cooperative Kakashi-kun' pseudo whined Genma.

'Tell me or I'll shove…' Angry now. Hot AND sexxxxy.

'Yes yes, we understand the sharp painful object in our ass threat. Not very original but I must say, quite effective. Especially the bit where you'd impale us both at the same time'

'Genma' A warning growl. A growling Kakashi was sullen, intense and angry all at once. You get the idea.

'Come on in.'

'No.'

'We have information about a certain academy sensei you might be interested in.'

'Who gives a fuck?' said the silver-haired man, turning away, clearly intending to abandon his fellow jounin.

'He likes you too.' Raido spoke for the first time since Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi stopped. His back faced the two other men. Still.

'Yep. He told me. But, you know, since you're not…' continued Raido sneaking a sideways glance at Genma from the corner of his eye. The long-haired man was grinning faintly as he discretely winked at his lover.

The silver-haired jounin pushed his way between the two other men, shoving both of them backwards slightly as he all but stomped into the tea house.

Genma smirked, pulling a new senbon out of his pocket and sticking it happily into his mouth as he whispered to himself,

'After you then.'

oooooooooo

'He thought I was asking him if he was hot?' muttered Kakashi, quite incredulous.

The three shinobi were sitting together at a rectangular table in the tea house, piping hot cups of tea in front of them. And a plate of chocolate mochi. Genma insisted. He and Raido wisely decided to present a united front and were seated opposite the lone silver-haired jounin. Plus, if they were seated AND separated by a table, the probability of having anything shoved up their asses was significantly reduced. Although in truth, Raido thought that Kakashi would probably be able to pull it of regardless.

'Yeah, Iruka's not very bright that way.' replied Raido.

'No wonder…' continued the other jounin, still muttering to himself.

'No wonder what?' questioned Genma

'I thought his reply was a little odd. Makes a little more sense now.'

'What he'd say?' Raido was curious. Iruka never did get around to telling the scarred man his reply to Kakashi's supposed question.

FLASHBACK

_Kakashi froze as he felt something soft and warm gently but quickly flick against his finger. GOD! Did Iruka just? The chuunin in question had suddenly jerked away and was now sitting wide-eyed and flushed on the chair behind the mission desk separating him from the jounin. Iruka looked shell-shocked and was holding his fingers up to his wetly parted lips. Oh my. Sexy. _

_Kakashi almost couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud. Iruka who…Iruka who had been the object of his lustful left-handed fantasies for the past month had just…his warm, soft, PINK little tongue had just…The silvered haired jounin swelled painfully to rock-hard proportions. Still, even though it hurt to move, he had to do it. Kakashi bent gingerly till he was at the chuunin's level and murmured through his mask,_

'_You're hot.' And infinitely fuckable, but I'll tell you that when I've got you pinned under me, writhing wet and slick screaming for me to go harder and faster as I screw you till the bed breaks. God, I'm going to make you lick me all over you cute adorable little slut. I always knew you had it in you. Kakashi grinned then winced again as he shifted painfully._

_Iruka didn't seem to hear him though, the chuunin seem totally out of it. _

'_Iru—kaaaa' whispered the jounin straight into the other shinobi's ear. Hmmm…tasty looking ear thought the silver-haired jounin biting his tongue contemplatively...But before he could get in a quick swipe…_

_There was a flurry of activity from the young sensei as he hastily stood up and grabbed the jounin's mission report of the table. He then energetically and repeatedly wiped at the brow of his still pink face with the sleeve of his uniform._

'_Yes! Yes! I know! You're right! I'm VERY hot! I…I had …a private lesson with Konohamaru just now.' The chuunin sensei was now using Kakashi's mission report to fan his flushed face. He continued, speaking rapidly, flustered._

'_But…But I think I'm…I'm less hot today because he only chased me around for the last 20 minutes. Usually that boy starts his nonsense right from the beginning of the lesson.'_

END FLASHBACK

'I was…I was more than a little disturbed actually.' finished Kakashi in front of his enraptured audience. 'I knew he was close to his students but that was just…' the pale jounin let his sentence hang in the air, not quite knowing how to complete it.

Raido just blinked. They were dealing with a couple of morons. Surely two morons of Iruka and Kakashi's stature deserved each other.

'So you didn't get a taste?' asked Genma, clearly dissatisfied. Raido realized that his partner probably hadn't heard a single word Kakashi had said after the pale man told them about his foiled attempt at the ear lick.

'Nah, he shot out of that seat so fast he almost smashed into my face' replied Kakashi, also clearly dissatisfied.

'He said you tasted like vanilla.' quipped Raido, for a moment forgetting…oh crap, he heard.

Genma sat up straighter, his brown eyes shooting open interestedly. Then just as swiftly, his eyes narrowed and he turned to look at the man next to him.

'You didn't tell me that.' A brown brow rose.

'Erm…no' said the scarred man, all of a sudden mighty interested in his fingernails.

'You little bitch.' hissed the senbon-sucking jounin softly to his lover.

'Caramel' broke in the pale jounin.

'What?' replied the two special jounin, simultaneously turning to look at the man across from them. Raido breathed out a soft sigh of relief. Disaster diverted for the moment. There'll be hell to pay later though. Lucky him. He stifled a delighted smile.

'Iruka…caramel…' reverently. The single-eyed jounin closed his single eye, sighing, his left hand starting to twitch sightly.

A moment of silence as all three men pondered deeply upon that brilliant conclusion.

'Oh yeah…I don't really go for sweets but…oh yeah.' Raido was the first to come out of his reverie.

'Hot, smooth, sweet caramel…' added Genma, licking his lips, senbon, both literal and erm…figurative, twitching in time with Kakashi's left hand.

'MINE.' The pale hand in question shot out to grab on threateningly to the literal senbon, table unfortunately preventing him from reaching the figurative.

'I told you, touch him and the both of you are…' continued the silver-haired jounin.

'Even you wouldn't be able to take the two of us without doing serious damage to yourself' retorted Genma, pushing the pale hand away from his senbon. For some reason, he felt the need to cross his legs as well.

'Gai would help. He doesn't like you much' Kakashi replied, gesturing at Raido, 'Said you looked at his clothes funny last week'

'It's just so…green and…stretchy' said the other man in his own defense, scar twitching. There was quite a bit of twitching going on in the tea house that day.

Silence.

'Anyway, you're going to need our help…' continued the scarred man.

'I could care less about your…' snarled the pale jounin.

'Iruka knows that I know. He OWES me for not telling you.' Said Raido. Point.

'And YOU owe US for not telling him what a dirty little Sharingan-user you've been.' added Gemna, smirking once again.

'Why should I trust you?' No one ever disputed Kakashi's reputation as a genius.

'You can't. But you don't really have a choice here do you?' replied the special jounin, talking around his senbon. 'Anyway, it's simple. We'll help you, or at least not get in your way and in return…'

'And in return?' The genius was right to be suspicious.

'And in return, what we'd like is to propose is a little fou…' started Genma.

'No fucking foursomes.' Literally, there would be none as well. A flat refusal.

Silence. The two special jounin looked at each other. Hatake Kakashi might be brilliant but he was also predictable when it came to Iruka-sensei.

'But four can be so much fun.' Pleaded Raido, for all appearances sorely disappointed. He then added as earnestly as someone like Raido possibly could, 'Plus Genma will let you do that Sharingan-copy thing when he DOES stuff.'

'No.' Again an uncompromisingly blunt rejection. Kakashi scoffed at the idea that he had anything to learn from the senbon-sucking jounin. Rumors were most of the time pure fabrication. Genma didn't look THAT flexible, and his middle finger certainly didn't look THAT strong. His tongue however….hmmm.

Time to move on to the next stage. Genma cleared his throat before saying,

'Ok. No foursomes. How about a sw…'

'No swapping.' interrupted Kakashi, growling almost. 'Iruka is mine and mine alone.' Oh yes, possessiveness was DEFINITELY a good look for the pale jounin. Sexy.

Again silence. Raido shifted in his seat which only earned him a swift kick from Genma under the table. Wait for it….wait for it…

The silver-haired jounin then leaned forward,

'However…' softer this time.

Both jounin opposite him leaned in closer in anticipation. They could almost taste the success of their little ploy,

'However?' breathed Genma, waiting.

'I'll let you guys…' Kakashi let his voice trail off.

'Let us what?' Raido this time, impatient as usual.

'Watch.' completed the pale man.

GOTCHA.

'Watch?' asked Genma as he tilted his head slightly, widening his brown eyes and feigning puzzlement.

'Watch.' reiterated the silver-haired jounin, 'As I do him.' A smirk.

'Everytime?' Hopeful.

'Once.' Kakashi gave Genma a look which clearly conveyed how sickly perverted he thought the other jounin was.

Genma shrugged as he quipped,

'Ah well, it was worth a try.'

The two special jounin sitting side by side looked at each other once again and grinned. Success was theirs and it was sweet. They then turned back to the silver-haired man sitting across from them. Genma reached out his hand to Kakashi,

'You got yourself a deal'.

The two high level shinobi shook on it.

All three men smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.


	5. Looking AND Touching

Title: Look! Look! (PART 4) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma/Raido, Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: R

Status: I swear to god I don't know how to end this. Heh.

Comments: Finally, Kakashi and Iruka mesh lips. Genma and Raido are of course, looking….

Disclaimer: They want to be mine, but they are not. No one cares how THEY feel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The day after Genma and Kakashi shook on their deal…**

'Surely you've seen how he looks at you?' questioned Genma as he followed Iruka around while the younger man was collecting test papers from each of his students' desk. School was just out and the classroom was empty save for the two men.

Iruka had all but imploded with horror when Genma had sauntered in just a while ago to offer his support and advice to the young sensei regarding the 'Kakashi situation'. Fortunately, the senbon-chewing man had managed to grab the distraught chuunin before he pitched himself out the window. The special jounin then sat on the vigorously struggling sensei while confiding that he had also encountered a similar situation with Raido. According to Genma, Raido too had been secretly pining after him for the longest of times. And it was only after the scarred man had finally gotten up the nerve to timidly express how he felt that their wonderful relationship blossomed. Iruka had perked up quite a bit after that, he had even ceased struggling and was now even eagerly confiding in the older, infinitely more experienced man.

'The way he looks at me?' returned the young teacher wrinkling his brow slightly, obviously not quite getting what the other man was saying.

'You know, the look in his eye.' Replied Genma. When Iruka merely continued to look slightly befuddled the jounin barely restrained himself from smacking the young sensei at the back of his head. Raido wasn't exaggerating when he said the chuunin was quite oblivious to the obvious.

'B…Bored!' Iruka squeaked out in horror, dark eyes shooting wide open. He clutched the papers in his hands crumpling them horribly.

Oh for crying out loud.

'Er no. Not bored.' Said Genma. So very pretty but really not the brightest or the most observant of bulbs. Quite extraordinary given how well thought of the chuunin was among the upper echelons. Perhaps they thought Iruka had OTHER talents worth keeping him around for. The jounin snickered slightly to himself as he imagined a licentiously drooling Sandaime and a bosom heaving Godaime. No wonder the old lechers were always dropping things for Iruka to pick up. Frail eyesight my chunnin's pert ass. Genma quickly hid his laugh behind a cough when the perky butt in question turned an inquiring look at him. He did however make a little note to mention that thought to Raido later. Genma continued,

'He looks…interested.' Interested? The pale man was practically stalking the chuunin and had already memorized every single detail of the young sensei's mannerism right down to his breathing pattern. Kakashi haughtily defended his Sharingan-ed leering by saying that all he wanted was a realistic depiction of the young sensei to view in his mind's eye when he reminisced about the younger man. Genma was pretty sure the silver-haired jounin's left hand deeply appreciated the attention to detail.

'He does?' Iruka breathed wondering. 'I…I never noticed.'

No shit.

'Trust me. I've known Kakashi a long time, he's interested.'

Iruka still looked disbelieving.

'Even heard him say to that purple haired student…' added Genma.

'Pink'

'What? Oh yeah, pink. That pink haired student, Saori…'

'Sakura.'

'Fine, yes, Sakura. Even heard him tell Sakura that you're much, MUCH cuter than that Uchiha kid is and ever will be.'

'He did not.' emerged from the young sensei's mouth while his dark eyes begged p_lease please please please let him have said that._

'Did to. I overheard.'

Well, ok. Maybe not so much overheard, it was more like Genma had actually heard it straight from Kakashi's masked mouth when the silver-haired jounin made him swear on his manhood to tell Iruka that Kakashi thought that Iruka was way, way cuter than that sullen Uchiha brat that every one was raving about. Anyways, there was hearing involved and that was that.

'Kakashi-san thinks I'm cute.' Iruka whispered to himself, smiling in that adorable manner that only Iruka-sensei had. Ah, to be young, trustful and pert again.

'Yes he does. Now this is what you're going to do…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the present, three weeks after Genma spoke to Iruka in the classroom….**

'You know, I'm starting to doubt that this was such a great idea' muttered Raido as he testily scratched at his scar.

'What'd you mean?' retorted his long-haired companion, chewing on his senbon as he pulled a book out from the shelf in front of him and began to flip through it.

'You're kidding right?' replied Raido turning to look all incredulous like at the other jounin standing next to him.

Genma sighed deeply as he replaced the book back onto the shelf. The jounin then rubbed the back of his tense neck as he turned to face his increasingly impatient friend.

'What did you expect Raido?' questioned the long-haired man.

'It's been so long and Kakashi hasn't done…'

'You expected them to hop into bed and fuck like squirrels after a couple of dates? They've been dating for two weeks for god's sake.' shot back Genma rolling his eyes.

'Do squirrels actually…' wondered Raido, curiousity distracting him from his original task.

'You're kidding right?'

'Well, there was a hell of a lot of LICKING going on for god's sake! And two weeks is like twenty years for that porn reading bastard!' Raido almost screeched.

'Shuusssh you moron! Do you want them to hear you!' hissed Genma shoving his lover deeper into the shelves where they were hiding from the other couple in the bookstore.

The senbon-chewing man then hastily peeked his head out from the dark corner of the bookstore where they were at and scanned the area where Kakashi and Iruka were currently standing. The other couple however, seemed to be having an infinitely better time than the two special jounin. Kakashi was pressed quite comfortably against the younger man from behind, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder, arm around the sensei's slim waist. The sensei in turn, didn't seem to mind the close contact. In fact, Iruka even slipped a tanned arm behind himself and tugged the silver-haired man closer before pointing out a book he wanted Kakashi to look at. Clearly, both shinobi were too engrossed in each other to notice the rather indelicate screech emitted by the scarred special jounin. Breathing a sigh of relief, Genma pulled his head back in, turned to face his companion and poked a finger hard into the spikey-haired man's vest covered chest.

'First of all, there WASN'T a lot of actual licking between them. There was just ONE lick. Performed courtesy of Iruka's pink little tongue.' Said the long-haired jounin. Poke. 'The hell of a lot of licking that you're referring to probably occurred in your puny perverted brain as you replayed it again and again and jerked off.' Poke poke.

'Oh, and you didn't.' snorted the other man.

'Not the point. I'm not the one whining right now.' came the smug reply. Genma then lifted up a stern finger to forestall the barrage of protests that was sure to emerge from the scarred man. He continued,

'Second, it's not like they haven't gotten any where. And if you weren't so busy griping like a girl, you'd have notice that Kakashi is practically grinding himself into Iruka's butt and the kid is loving it.'

'Really?' whispered Raido, intrigued. He snuck his spiked head out just in time to catch Kakashi nuzzle lightly on the chuunin's ear prompting the younger man to jump a little before grinning bashfully and pecking the jounin on his mask-covered lips. This of course led to more nuzzling and more pecking and more nuzzling until finally Iruka grabbed on to the dark mask, yanked it down and meshed his open mouth wetly against the pale man.

'Oh man, they're making out right there in the open' breathed the scarred man, reaching behind him blindly to pull Genma forward to see. Not that it was necessary since the other man had shot forward immediately at the words 'making out'. There was silence as the two men concentrated on the young sensei who was winding his arms tightly around the silver-haired jounin's neck effectively trapping him, all the while moving his mouth fervently over the older man's lips. From Genma and Raido's viewpoint, it seemed like Iruka was attempting to fuse both his mouth and body permanently to Kakashi's. Oh so fucking HOT.

'Don't you think it's strange that his head always blocks Kakashi's face from us?' commented Raido thickly, clearing his throat. 'It's as if…'

'Who gives a crap? It's obvious Kakashi's fucking gorgeous.' Replied Genma still absorbed. Having to blink was starting to irritate him; it made him miss precious seconds of hot lip-locking.

'Coz Iruka's all over him?'

'No you dope.' Genma rolled his eyes, reluctantly tearing himself for the enticing make-out session in front of him. 'Think about it. His mask is so damn soft and thin and so fucking tight that you can see the outline of his features clear as day. I can't believe that anyone thinks that he's trying to hide anything.'

Genma paused for a breath before he continued,

'The only reason that bastard uses it is to flaunt the fact that he's gorgeous. Kinda like a peek-a-boo or someone with a really hot body wearing a long-sleeved, tight-fitting turtle neck. You know what's under there is fucking great but you still ITCH like mad to see what's hidden.'

At Raido's stunned silence Genma continued even further.

'I'm serious dude. Subconsciously our brains were telling us what our eyes were seeing but not actually consciously admitting. Sure he's good looking, but he's not THAT good looking, at least not as fantastic as the hype that's been building up for 15 years. The stupid mask is just throwing everyone off. I always suspected it and finally as payback for helping him with Iruka, I managed to get him to own up.'

Again with the deathly silence.

'He even congratulated me on being the only one in like 20 years to figure it out. Plus he said it was good shinobi training. Some nonsense about seeing underneath the underneath.' Added Genma disgustedly.

Raido finally spoke,

'I always wondered why I just KNEW he was good looking even though I couldn't actually see his face. Thought it was his overall demeanor you know?'

Genma was about to answer when he was distracted by Iruka all but yanking Kakashi back into the kiss as the older man tried to break for much needed air. The need for air, like the need to blink was a hindrance to romance.

'He's quite the aggressive little kitten isn't he, our darling sensei.' commented Raido, rather amused if uncomfortably turned on as well. Kakashi was getting in quite a few excellent gropes noticed the scarred man. Lucky bastard. He shifted slightly, trying to assuage the growing tension in his pants. Genma's groin which was pressed firmly against his ass didn't help matters from swelling even further either.

'You're surprised after what happened?' asked Genma just as amused as he watched Iruka pull away suddenly, gasp for breath, then blush a little before energetically re-engaging with the silver-haired jounin's slick, swollen lips. Still, even as absorbed as the senbon-sucking man was, he did observe that Raido's butt was in fact, quite pert as well. But let's get back to the matter at hand…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A week after Genma spoke to Iruka in the classroom, two weeks before the scene in the bookstore above…**

The plan was in place. Genma and Raido had spent days coaching Iruka on what to say to Kakashi and how to act around the rather eccentric jounin. Slowly bit by bit, they bolstered the shy chuunin's confidence and offered support and encouragement when Iruka wanted to back out time and time again. The young sensei was extremely grateful. In fact, one night when their discussion had run late, Iruka had even suggested that the two men stay over at his place. The chuunin went so far as to insist that the two jounin sleep in his bed while he took the couch and wouldn't hear of it when the two men tried to refuse. He was even more touched when they tried convincing him to join them. It was for his own comfort they beseeched, the couch didn't look very comfortable. Plus it was a big, big bed, surely enough for three good friends to share. Finally, because he felt the two older men were being so considerate, and really because Iruka didn't know how to say no to two people who had been so kind to him, the chuunin acceded and joined them in sharing his large, comfy bed. However he told them that he couldn't, no matter how much they selflessly insisted, take the middle and most comfortably warm position between them.

The fact that Iruka had been allowed to sleep, for most parts, with most of his parts unfondled, while the other two jounin remained disturbingly wide awake had been the only reason Kakashi hadn't decimated both Raido and Genma on sight the following day. That and the fact that the pale man had distractedly excused himself, left hand again twitching after Genma had confirmed that Iruka's bed, like the man himself, carried a strong caramel-like scent.

Now, Iruka was primed and ready. First step, ask Kakashi out for tea. Simple and safe enough such that the young sensei wouldn't' lose his nerve at the last moment. The asking out had gone smoothly enough, with the chuunin flushing slightly, and the pale jounin scratching the back of his head in apparent bashfulness. In fact, even the tea-date had gone splendidly well with both men laughing and talking, clearly enjoying each other's company. Iruka, seeing that his beloved Kakashi-san was in fact quite happy to spend time with him seemed to grow in confidence. Although he still blushed adorably whenever the silver-haired jounin would look at him too long or lean in close to say something. All this Genma and Raido watched with great glee and almost salivating anticipation. Knowing Kakashi, it would be but a matter of days before the porn reading pervert had the young naïve sensei in his clutches.

And then came the end of the date, Kakashi and Iruka were walking in the direction of the sensei's home, trailed discretely by two special jounin.

'You think he's going to go for it?' asked Raido.

'Nah, not tonight. He'll give Umino a couple more days. Kakashi might want Umino's ass badly but he's also in loooooooove.' Sing-songed Genma cleverly perceptive.

'You think? I'm not so sure that horny bastard knows the meaning of patience. He might just…'

But before Raido could add in his two cents Iruka had abruptly stopped walking and had frozen in place a few steps behind the taller jounin.

'Shit. Did he hear us?' whispered Genma as he and his scarred companion hastily jutsu-ed themselves into a nearby alley. Both jounin then made the hand seals necessary for them to enhance their hearing abilities which activated just as Kakashi headed backwards to join the young sensei and said,

'Sensei? Is something wro…gaahhh'

'GOD Genma! Iruka just…' Raido was too shocked to finish his sentence.

Genma too was astounded as he watched the oh-so-proper academy sensei reach up, grab the taller jounin's face, yank the mask down and was currently in the process of molesting the pale man's open mouth with his skilled pink tongue. Kakashi, once he had recovered from his initial surprise was now also very, very, most enthusiastically participating as well. The silver-haired man had even reached down to grab at the sensei's pert ass and pulled the very willing younger man closer and closer, almost grinding against him until….

Iruka broke away, wide eyed. He then blushed the pinkest pink Genma and Raido had ever seen, bowed ever so courteously before running, literally sprinting away, leaving a very obviously frustrated and agitatedly twitching Hatake Kakashi in his wake.

And so it had begun. The strange courtship of Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the two weeks leading up to the scene in the bookstore…**

Two weeks had gone by with Iruka suddenly jumping the not unresponsive Kakashi and then just as unexpectedly, abandoning his love. The young sensei did however, always remember to bow politely. He had jumped Kakashi behind a tree while the jounin was training. Then bowed and dashed away. He had jumped Kakashi when the jounin visited him in his classroom during lunch. Then bowed and shoved the older man out the window once the kids could be heard down the hallway. He had even jumped Kakashi in the deserted mission room when the jounin had come in to hand in his tardy mission report. Then bowed and leap out of the window when Asuma and Kurenai were heard arguing in the doorway. Horny, hot and bothered Iruka might have been, but never, not once did he forget his manners. Ohhhh sensei….

The silver-haired jounin didn't seem to much it much, he definitely didn't mind being molested on a regular basis by the delectably self-conscious chuunin. And surprisingly, the usually impatient jounin didn't seem to mind the kiss-bow-vanish method that Iruka had adopted. When Raido had complained, Kakashi merely waved him off saying that it wasn't a big deal since Iruka always came back for more and more and more with each passing encounter. Plus, Iruka bowing now was such a delight for the single eyed jounin that he got turned on whenever he saw the young sensei in a bowed position regardless of whom he was bowing to. This was, as earlier mentioned, very often since Iruka was such an unfailingly well-mannered young man.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Back to the present in the bookstore, three weeks after Genma spoke to Iruka in the classroom, two weeks after Iruka and Kakashi's tea-date…**

'Oh crap, Iruka's gonna bow soon.' Started Raido, disappointment clear in his tone.

And sure enough, the young sensei had already shoved the older jounin away from him and was just beginning to tilt at the waist into an honest to god, full-fledged polite as can be bow when Kakashi grabbed him, flung the chuunin over his shoulder and vanished in a puff of smoke and a loud poof!

'The fuck!' yelled the scarred man, forgetting himself in his aggrieved agitation. 'Where'd they go!'

ooooooo

To be continued. snicker.


	6. My oh my

Title: Look! Look! (PART 6) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma/Raido, Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: R here and NC17 on LJ

Comments: And on with the porn….and the looking.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm beginning to see a pattern. Maybe I should start a petition.

www (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) users (slash) meleth78 (slash) 4408 (dot) html

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Gee…He's quite…it's really…I mean…oh maaaan.' Genma exclaimed in awe as he watched Iruka's dark head shift up and down. The jounin was in turn, totally and completely blissed out. He was seated on the edge of what appeared to be a very comfortable looking bed and was propped up by his elbows as he lay, half sprawled out. Kakashi's uncovered eye was half lidded and his teeth worried at his full lower lip. His mask had been yanked down and was now pooled untidily around his slender, pale neck.

**Note: This is about all I can 'legally' post on fan fiction net. For the full story just drop by my LJ. The address is above. Any problems just post a comment in the reviews section and I'll get back to you  And for all you regular ff reviewers, I'd love it if you still post your reviews here! Thank you guys for all the encouragement so far! **


	7. Looking back

Title: Look! Look! (PART 7) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma/Raido, Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: R here and NC17 on LJ

Comments: The moment just before the consequences are faced….

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm beginning to see a pattern. Maybe I should start a petition.

AN: Once again because I'm a law abiding citizen, please proceed to my LJ if you're above legal and want to read the smuttier version. And thankee thankee all that have reviewed and hopefully will continue to do so!

www (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) users (slash) meleth78 (slash) 5355 (dot) html

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The still silence of the apartment was shockingly shattered, first by a loud 'BAPTH' and then by a rather panicked scream.

'Arrrggghhhhh…LUUUUUUBE!' shrieked Raido, arms failing about, crashing onto his knees as both men re-materialized in their apartment.

In a feat previously unrecorded in the history of shinobi jutsus, Shiranui Genma had found a way to strip while still in incorporeal form. Lust, like boredom was the mother of all great inventions. Unfortunately, upon re-materialization, one discovered that unless one maintained physical contact with one's clothing, said clothing would vanish mysteriously, lost in the mystifying machinations of the jutsu.

As a result of this new and handy discovery, Raido found himself on his knees butt naked from the waist down.

It should, at this point, be noted that unlike Kakashi's quaintly old fashioned room with its long elongated windows, Genma and Raido's more contemporary bedroom only had a small, teeny window coupled with niftily modern blinds that shielded their activities from curious eyes.

Ah well, let this be a lesson to remind us all that life can be a bitch sometimes and we can't always get what we want. The best we can do is bravely deal with our disappointments and try to move on. That of course, is, and always will be the shinobi way.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next day…

'So, what was your favorite part?' questioned Raido as he and Genma made their way over to Kakashi's apartment. It was already late enough in the morning that Iruka would have to be at the academy, but still early enough that Kakashi would have an hour or so to keep his team waiting.

'Nailing you after.' came the swift reply.

Raido exaggeratedly rolled his eyes but the small smirk on his lips belayed the truth. If Genma had answered anything BUT that he would have probably found his groin in yet another tight grip. And not in a oh-I'm-feeling-you-up-for-hot-sex sort of way either.

'I meant when we were watching you dodo'

'Oh….hmmmm….probably when Iruka sucked…no wait….when Kakashi tried to lick….no no….ok. I got it. When the sensei used his teeth to try and pull Kakashi's thong off!' Genma snickered at the memory of the look of sheer disbelief on the pale jounin's face as he peered down, shocked at the sight of the oh-so-innocent sensei with his black silk thong nipped between his teeth.

'I thought Kakashi's head was going to explode!' agreed the scarred special jounin also snickering.

'His dick came close I think. It even LOOKED like it was struggling valiantly when it finally popped free.'

'Yeah. Pretty good control there don't you think?'

'Probably from all the practice he's had over the years from reading porn in public.'

'Probably.'

The two special jounin continued to stroll along in companionable silence.

'I never figured Kakashi for a g-string sort of shinobi though' said Genma contemplatively, breaking the silence.

'Oh? What do you think he'd wear?' asked Raido curious. Genma himself was a g-string wearing shinobi but unlike Kakashi, he preferred his thongs brightly colored. Then again, they only saw that one black silk thong of Kakashi's. Nice contrast though, pale skin, black silk. No wonder Iruka-sensei was so enthralled. As Raido recalled, it had been quite a battle for Kakashi to remove the sensei's face from his crotch. Oh wait, the thong was pretty much gone by then, must have been something else that held the young sensei's attention so reverently.

'Hmm…nothing.'

'Eh?' The scarred man was surprised. Nothing?

'You know….go commando' replied the senbon-sucking man, gesturing with wriggly fingers around his groin region.

'What? That's…I mean…ewww' Raido winced. Most shinobi, well, most MALE shinobi anyway, and probably maybe Anko, would wear the same pair of pants for days on end before washing. Laundry was done, maybe once, if they were being particularly fastidious, maybe twice every two weeks. And sometimes during missions, they would have to go for weeks on end with only one set of clothing. So, if the silver-haired man did in fact go commando, that was just …ewwwy.

'I mean, it's obvious that he's pretty self-indulgent, not to mention a lazy fuck.' added Genma seemingly deep in thought.

Raido didn't know if he agreed with the second bit anymore because from what he observed last night, Kakashi looked like he took pretty good care of himself. There was no way a shinobi, much less a jounin as battle-worn as Kakashi could have managed to remain as pale and smooth as he had without the careful and frequent use of moisturizer and sun-screen. Plus as both he and Genma had noticed, the pale man's skin practically gleamed. And it wasn't just the lube either. Pale, silky, gleaming skin was usually a sure sign of an excellent skin care regiment. And the industrious use of a rich, high quality moisturizer. However, before the scarred man could comment, Genma continued,

'He seemed more like someone who would run out of underwear in about a week and then prance around butt-nekkid under his pants because he couldn't be bothered to wash any. Either that or use the disposable kind.'

Ok, that description Raido had to agree with. Maybe Kakashi spent all his free time sun-screening and moisturizing that he didn't have time to do laundry? But then ewwwy…moisturizer was hard to get out of clothing, particularly if it was the luxuriously rich sort that was really greasy. Hmmm…that would probably explain his constant vanilla scent. The scarred man made a note to ask Iruka if Kakashi tasted bitter. From what he knew, scented moisturizer might smell nice, but boy, did they taste bitter.

'Oi, Raido, you paying attention to me?' the long-haired man nudged his distracted companion lightly.

'What?' Raido blinked and re-focused his attention on his partner.' Yeah, yeah, I heard you.'

'So? What do you think?'

'I think you spend way, WAY too much time thinking about Kakashi's underwear.' The scarred man gave his friend a side-long, slightly weirded out glance.

For that, Raido received a deathly glare from the senbon-sucking man. Sighing resignedly, the long-suffering special jounin realized that he was going to contribute somehow to Genma's diatribe if he wanted any peace.

'Fine fine, well, maybe Kakashi wore his black silk thong specially for Iruka.' Ah, a stroke of brilliance on Raido's part.

'Hmmm…I think you've got something there. He probably figured they'll be doing it anytime soon and wanted to be prepared!' finished Genma triumphant.

'Yeah, 'em ANBU dudes are usually like that. Leave no stone unturned, no ball un-thonged and all that jazz.' Replied Raido, glad to be finished with the topic.

'I didn't manage to get a good look at Iruka's underwear though. Last night I thought it was boxers but now that I think about it, it was too low slung. And the waist-band didn't look like boxers.' Remarked Genma sounding a little put out. 'Kakashi yanked it off together with the sensei's pants and tossed it god knows where.'

Oh yeah, now that Raido thought about it, the young sensei had gone from having pants to butt-freaking-nekkid in a span of a couple of seconds. He exhaled heavily before saying,

'And now I'm sure you'll tell me what sort of underwear you think Iruka wears'

'Briefs!' chirped Genma immediately.

'No way, not normal briefs.' Replied Raido. This time he was prepared.

'No normal briefs?' The senbon-sucking man wrinkled his nose, senbon twitching in response. The idea of the young sensei in skimpy little briefs obviously agreed with him. Hell, it would agree with anyone.

'Maybe one of those jock type tights.'

'Iruka so does not wear tighty whiteys.'

'Of course not dude, I meant like bicycle shorts, only you know, in underwear form.' scoffed the scarred man, 'Gai probably wears tighty whiteys, only his would be lime green. Probably glows in the dark as well.'

'How do you know?' questioned Genma, although he had to admit Raido had a pretty good point.

'Dude, I've SEEN his panty-line' muttered Raido, greatly disturbed at the memory that had been seared into his brain for all eternity.

'Do guys have panty-lines?' questioned Genma. Well, he'd never heard of the term brief-line so Raido was probably correct.

'Whatever. There was a distinct bulging under his butt covered spandex.' The scarred man shuddered at the memory.

'Dude, what WERE you doing staring at Gai's butt anyway?' snickered Genma, 'Is there something you're not telling me? Coz I swear, I'm so NOT going to watch him get it on with-' Hmmm….who'd Gai get it on with anyway? He did have an unnaturally close relationship with the bushy eye-browed student of his. Ok…ewwww. Genma shuddered this time.

'That's just…that's just SICK dude. Stop thinking that!' Shot back Raido having spent enough time with the long-haired jounin to be able to read his thought as well as his facial expressions and senbon twitches. 'Anyway, as I was saying, Iruka probably wears fitting stuff but with more material than skimpy briefs. After all, he's so PERT.'

'Ooooohh…you're right!' replied Genma gratefully distracted from his previously ewwwy thoughts. 'No way he could maintain that level of pertness all these years without having good support!'

Raido was pretty sure butts weren't exactly like breasts when it came to needing support but who was he to contradict someone like Genma with his deep understanding of undergarments. Instead the scarred man said,

'We're here.'

Indeed they were. Both men stopped walking and peered up at Kakashi's apartment with its only fashioned long elongated windows. Then, all of a sudden, two familiar forms emerged from the street-level doorway of the building.

'Gah, Iruka's still here!' squeaked Genma, hastily yanking Raido into a conveniently located alleyway. Both men peeked out sneakily at the frolicking couple.

'What's he still doing here? Doesn't he have classes?' murmured Raido in disbelief. Did the illustrious Umino Iruka sensei ditch his classes to get a morning nookie? Heaven forbid!

'Probably wanted some morning nookie.' Replied Genma grinning.

Both men watched in silence.

Kakashi was only half dressed, unmasked. His pants were zipped up but the clasp was left undone, definitely teasing. The dark pair barely stayed in place allowing Genma and Raido a clear view of the pale man's alluringly sleek hipbones once again. Iruka on the other hand had managed to dress himself fully, but remained very, very, oh so delightfully rumpled. His long dark hair was loose, falling messily over his shoulders, tangled no doubt from impatient lean pale fingers. Clearly both men hadn't had the time nor could be bothered with something as insignificant as a simple hair tie. The young sensei then leaned up and pressed his still swollen mouth against the silver-haired jounin's, fingers tugging the silvered head closer to him.

One last, achingly long, deeply wet kiss.

Yummy….neither man seemed willing to release the other's tongue. More moments passed as Genma and Raido watched enraptured. Finally Iruka pulled away and nuzzled into Kakashi's neck, smiling slightly to himself before dropping a light kiss there. The jounin whispered something to the young sensei causing him to flush pink yet again. Laughing out loud this time, Iruka stepped back from the jounin, shoving lightly when the taller man refused to release him. The young sensei then bowed, polite as can be and finally dashed away turning only once to wave before disappearing. Kakashi grinned, lifted a hand to wave back before dropping it to his belly, scratching lazily at his silkily muscled stomach. Then all of a sudden, he stiffened and turned, abrupt, to glare at the alleyway. The jounin waited a beat to ensure that the young sensei was truly gone before yelling out, irritation clear in his tone,

'You morons can come in if you want! I need coffee.' He then spun about and made his way back into the building.

The two hidden special jounin smirked at each other before emerging and strolling towards the apartment complex.

Time to face the music.

To be continued.


	8. The consequences of Looking

Title: Look! Look! (PART 8) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma/Raido, Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: R, I think (If anybody thinks it should be rater higher PLEASE, by all that is holy, tell me! The last thing I need is to be thrown out of you know where.)

Comments: The foursome finally congregates. NO, not in that way you porn loving perverts!

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm beginning to see a pattern. Maybe I should start a petition.

AN: I wrote this at one sitting, it's un-beta and erm, random. If you guys find any discrepancies, please let me know!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'I didn't realize that we had anything more to discuss.' Began Kakashi. He was in the process of making himself a hot cup of coffee as he stood half naked, completely unselfconscious in front of Raido and Genma in his small kitchen.

'Hey man, can I also get a-' Genma started to ask looking longingly at the steaming emanating from the coffee cup.

'No.' A flat refusal. The pale man didn't so much as turn to look at the pair standing behind him.

'How about if I told you you have a nice dick?' came the retort.

The gentle clinking of the teaspoon hitting the side of the coffee cup ceased immediately.

'What?' The silver-haired jounin angled his head slightly to glare at the senbon-sucking man.

'I said you have a nice di-' repeated said senbon-sucking man. Half his attention was on Kakashi, the other half was focused on Raido. The scarred man looked shocked. Genma smirked slightly, that'll teach Raido to mock him.

'I HEARD what you fucking said.' Snarled Kakashi finally spinning around to face both Genma and Raido. In his left hand he grasped the teaspoon like he would have a kunai. 'What I want to know is why the fuck you were noticing at MY dick? I thought your fascination was with Iruka.'

The pseudo-kunai was raised higher as Kakashi uttered the young sensei's name. The price of his agreement with the two special jounin was slowly beginning to sink in.

'Well, I didn't do it intentionally. I was trying to get a glimpse of Iruka's pretty little face and for much for the night, that meant I also had to look at your little buddy over there.' The senbon in the jounin's mouth twitched and indicated at the 'little buddy' in question. He decided not to correct Kakashi's assertion that their interest had only been in Iruka. 'Anyway, I'd just thought it'd be polite to mention that it's very nice.'

Oddly enough, that his dick hadn't been the main focus of Genma's attention seemed to partially mollify Kakashi for even though the pale man continued to glower at Genma, the make-shift kunai in his hand had reverted back to a mere teaspoon. The clinking resumed. After a couple more seconds passed, Kakashi even took out two more cups with his free hand.

Raido breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he was worried for Genma. It was surely a hell of a lot more painful to be stabbed with a teaspoon than a kunai. His long-haired moron of a partner was lucky that Kakashi was one of the few men insane enough to not mind having the attractiveness of his male member discussed casually over morning coffee. In fact, now that he gave it more thought, given Kakashi's reputation for arrogance, Raido wouldn't have put it pass the pale man's dick to actually be preening right now. If any dick could, it would be Kakashi's. And probably Genma's as well. They were unrepentant preeners, both of them. But at the moment Raido couldn't fucking believe that Genma had gone though with it. Only just last night Raido had scoffed at his lover when the long-haired man told him what he was going to tell Kakashi the next day.

'_You're kidding right? He'll smash your face in with a sock.'_

'_Why not? I wouldn't mind if someone told me I had a nice dick.' Genma looked pointedly at his half dozing partner. Raido, in all the time they had spent together had never, not once praised the physical attractiveness of Genma's dick. Oh the scarred man had praised how far the little (Oi! I SAID not to call me LITTLE!) fella could reach, but he had never actually complimented it on its physical appearance. Not even once. Hrumph. _

'_What are you going to say? "By the way Kakashi, I couldn't help but notice that your dick's really pretty?" Yeah, that'll go well.' Raido rolled his eyes as he scratched at his still sticky stomach. Hmmm…a shower would be a good idea right about now. If only he could find the energy to move…That last bout had been particularly energetic._

'_Well I could say, "Hey Kakashi, from one nice dick to another-'Genma paused a second as what he had just uttered sunk in. Raido on the other hand was already curled up, knees to chest, gasping in close to hysterical laughter._

'_From….hahahahah…from…ahahah…one nice…one nice hahaha dick…to hahahahahah another. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH' _

'_Shut up you fuck!' Genma roared as he pounced onto the convulsing man. The long-haired jounin then promptly slid right off Raido, falling hard onto the floor. The scarred man's muscled torso was almost entirely covered in both cum and lube making him extremely slippery you see. _

'_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH' _

Raido had to give the long-haired jounin credit for having balls. Genma was nothing if not stupidly brave.

'I'm assuming that the two of you didn't just come here to ogle at my dick and drink my coffee?' muttered Kakashi as he handed out two cups of coffee to Genma and Raido. The three man began to move from the kitchen into the more spacious living room where Kakashi's old but still comfortable couch was. The scarred man as he walked towards the living room, was wondering how (in light of Kakashi's reaction to the niceness of his dick) the pale jounin would have taken to questions regarding his underwear wearing habits and more importantly, Iruka's as well.

'Course not. Aren't you being silly? We also came to congratulate you on a job well done.' Chirped Genma once he had taken an appreciative taste of the coffee. 'Umm…good coffee.'

'Thanks. I had the beans specially processed and spliced with vanilla.' It wasn't often that Kakashi encountered a fellow coffee connoisseur. Most of the Konoha shinobi were unrepentant tea worshippers.

'Oh…that's just brilliant. Very Yummy.' Genma took another happy sip. 'Do you think it's possible to get it done with chocolate bon bo-'

'GENMA!' Raido burst in. God, the two morons in front of him deserved to live on an island by themselves far, far away from ordinary folk. They would only be allowed visitors for conjugal visits. Basically that meant they would only mingle with Raido and Iruka. The scarred man then wondered what Genma and Kakashi would do if left stranded on an island, just the two of them. He came to the conclusion that both men would have to be placed on different ends of the island with a high, impenetrable fence between them to prevent any unauthorized penetrations. Horny bastards.

'What!' came the irked reply. At the deeply MEEVED look that Raido shot him (although to be fair, the meeve-ness wasn't entirely due to the coffee digression but also to Raido's own train of thoughts), Genma had the decency to look slightly sheepish as he cleared his throat. 'Oh yes. Right. Erm…Kakashi, we came to talk about what happened last night.'

'You got what you wanted. There's nothing more to discuss.' Came the blunt reply. The silvered-hair man was clearly planning on pretending that the whole incident never took place.

'Yeah well, there's the whole matter of making sure the entire matter stays between just the three of us. Umino must NEVER find out.'

'Do you think I'm stupid?' came the copy-nin's disgusted reply.

'I think you're in luuurve. Who knows, you might be dumb enough to suddenly confess your sins when you look into the sensei's pretty doe-eyes and guilt overwhelms you.' Shot back Genma.

'I attended Ibiki's class on techniques against doe-eyed looks together with Raido.' Countered the pale jounin.

'Yeah, and look where that's got him' scoffed Genma, senbon twitching as he grinned at his partner.

'HEY!' began Raido in protest. But just as suddenly he stopped, speechless as he realized that all the training he had received had in fact, been effectively useless against Iruka, save for that single occasion in the mission room. But he couldn't really blame Ibiki. The large man couldn't have possibly anticipated that Umino Iruka-sensei had at least EIGHT levels of doe-eyed looks. Doe-eyed folk usually had at MOST three levels and these users were mostly below the age of 6. It was definitely time for Ibiki to update the syllabus of that particular course.

'I've been watching Iruka with my Sharingan remember. I've seen ALL his doe-eyed looks. I can even copy them.' Bragged the silver-haired man.

Genma and Raido immediately and quite violently shook their heads when it seemed that Kakashi was planning to demonstrate what he had copied. The vision of a doe-eyed Hatake Kakashi was just too much for any being to handle. Grinning, the pale man continued, 'I'm quite well covered.'

'You sure? You'll never know, he might have just one more that he hasn't used yet.' The scarred man could barely restrain the shudder that ran through his lean frame at that thought. In his opinion, Iruka single-handedly put the DOE in doe-eyed. Hell, the chuunin could probably out-doe all the actual does in existence so potent was his power.

'Look, don't worry about me ok? Just focus on keeping your mouths shut and it'll be alright.'

'Fine. You said it not me. After what happened to Anko-'

'What happened to Anko?' interrupted Genma.

'You didn't hear what happened to Anko?' questioned Raido wide-eyed. EVERYBODY had heard about what happened to the unfortunate Anko and her incomplete and very messily written mission report. It didn't help her case when instead of being suitably contrite when Iruka-sensei had scolded her, she gave him lip. LIP. Poor, poor, foolish Anko.

'Yes I did. I'm just asking to add dramatic suspense to the situation.' Genma rolled his eyes.

To his credit, Raido managed to ignore the long-haired man's sacarsm. Just barely. And only because they were in the presence of company and Raido's mama had brought him up to be a well-mannered young man.

'You know she's been on this really long mission right?' Raido continued through gritted teeth.

'Yeah, to Sand Country? They requested assistance to capture two highly skilled missing-nins. Actually I was pretty surprised they sent her and not you.' The long haired jounin gestured at pale man who was carefully sipping his coffee. Kakashi, of all the active jounins in Konoha had the best record for apprehending missing-nins, particularly those from other villages. His Sharingan, when not being misused to aid his left-handed fantasies was actually quite proficient in copying the foreign-nins jutsus and then using it against them.

The pale man smirked slightly, blowing off the steam still emanating from his cup before replying,

'Course not. My Ruka's been put in charge of assigning missions. Such a long trip would have interfered with our dates. Plus he knows I hate having sand stuck in my bits. Itches and chaffs the skin.' The fair-skinned man wrinkled his nose in distaste.

'That's…that's…nepotism!' Raido yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at Kakashi, aghast. He was also madly trying to figure out how to use the leverage he had with Iruka to his advantage, mission-wise. He hated, absolutely hated any assignments in places where he had to squish around in wet boots. However, because she was a vengeful old harridan, Tsunade had been gleefully assigning him all missions that occurred in Wave Country for the past two months. Shizune had let it slip that it had something to do with his whispered comment to Genma during a jounin-level assembly. According to her, the Hokage hadn't been able to catch the full statement but what she did manage to hear was enough for her to condemn Raido to prancing around in wet boots for the foreseeable future. In all honesty Raido couldn't even remember using the words 'Godaime', 'boobies' and 'jingle bells' in a sentence.

The silver-haired jounin merely continued to smirk in a highly smug and self-satisfied manner. He said,

'Tough.'

'Would someone just tell me what happened to Anko?' Genma impatience grated on Raido's already frayed nerves. In turn, the scarred man ground out,

'I thought you already heard?' Raido's papa on the other hand, had taught him to always fight fire with fire.

'You little fuck.' Said Genma as he drained the last of his coffee and narrowed his eyes at his belligerent lover. Of course he didn't mean it really but Raido was being a brat.

'Oh, that's not what you were saying last night MY LOVE.' Came the drawled reply.

At this, Kakashi snorted in laughter earning him equally deadly glares from both special jounin.

'I'm so sick of dealing with the both of you!' yelled Raido, at the end of his tether. 'YOU!' he jabbed at Genma, 'YOU don't get to know what Iruka did to punish Anko. You wanna know you can jolly well as her yourself. Good luck, she's still randomly stabbing at things with her kunai.' Raido then spun around and pointed an aggrieved finger at Kakashi.

'And YOU!' The aggrieved finger actually had the audacity to poke the copy-nin right in his bare chest. 'Tell me what underwear you and Iruka wear.'

'The fuck?' the silver-haired man hadn't been expecting that.

'TELL ME!' roared Raido earning him stunned looks for the two other men in the room.

'NO!' yelled back Kakashi. Pervert!

'DO YOU USUALLY WEAR BLACK SILK THONGS! TELL ME!' The visible rage in Raido's dark eyes was quite fascinating to watch. The pale jounin realized that he had to handle this carefully.

'Oh that. No, not usually. That's my only one.' If Kakashi had learnt anything in all his years as a shinobi, it was that in the face of great agitation, the best thing to do was to remain calm and collected. It also helped to indulge the agitated person to dispel any residual anger. He did however, back away as discretely as possible and kept his exposed eye fixed on the scarred man, carefully watching for any sudden movements.

'Bought it special?' questioned Genma as dryly as he could. He was also an experienced shinobi and immediately understood what Kakashi was doing. He too kept an eye on his irate lover as he inched closer to Raido with the intention of soothing his beloved. That, and it would be harder for the scarred man to fling anything at him at such close range before Genma could stop him.

'Yeah. But it's gone now.' The pale jounin didn't sound too put out over the fact.

'Eh? Did it tear?' The sensei did have sharp teeth. Genma had finally reached Raido's side and softly rested his palm on the other jounin's back, moving in reassuring circular motions. _I'm sorry baby _his palm said. The spikey-haired man seemed to settle a bit then, physically if not vocally accepting the apology. He relaxed into the senbon-sucking man's touch.

'No no. Ruka took it.' The palm froze.

'Iruka…took it?' Genma was barely able to get that sentence out.

'Yeah.'

'Wha…why?' It was Raido this time, thoroughly distracted from his enraged meeve-ness. Like Genma, the images dancing through his head made it difficult to speak and breath at the same time.

'Dunno. Didn't wanna ask either.' Smiled Kakashi. He added, 'He said he'll surprise me.' The pale jounin's single exposed eye curved up delightedly into an inverted U. 'I like surprises.'

There was a brief silence in the living room as all three man attempted to regain control of their thoughts. Finally, Raido spoke.

'What does Iruka wear?' He was calmer now, Genma's touch had had its desired effect. Raido decided to push his luck given the good mood Kakashi seemed to be in.

'If you didn't see I'm not telling.' Came the curt reply. The inverted U vanished, replaced by a steely eyed glare. Over protective much?

'Awww…common Kakashi' whined Genma. However before he could continue, there was a loud BAPTH sound and a lithe form suddenly appeared among their midst.

It was none other than Umino Iruka, esteemed sensei of the Konoha Ninja Academy. Town hottie. Prince of all beings doe-eyed.

'Kashi-san!' the young sensei called out before he realized that Kakashi was in fact, standing right in front of him. 'Kashi-san!' The chuunin began again, already flinging his arms around the half-nude jounin, 'I decided to take the day off like you said so we could-' Just then, the joyful sensei abruptly realized that they weren't alone.

'Gen…Genma-san, Raido-san…what…what are you doing here?' The chuunin instantly snatched his arms off Kakashi and stumbled away from the taller man. He flushed pink, deeply embarrassed at being caught in his indiscretion. Kakashi was at this point still a tad too stunned to speak. He did however, instinctly react to having Iruka move away from him and immediately pulled the young sensei back, cuddling the chuunin against his bare chest. Iruka blushed even further but made no move to push away.

'Errrrrrrr…' Yeah, this was the sound that emanated from the two highly trained special jounin.

'Did you come by to speak to Kakashi-san regarding THAT matter?' The young sensei's eyes were wide open and worried at he peered hard at Genma and Raido.

'That…that matter?' choked out Genma.

'Yes. THAT matter. The…the…the MISSION we've been discussing for the past few weeks.' The doe-eyes were working at full force, clearing pleading for Genma and Raido not to say anything wrong.

'The…mission?' Raido struggled to understand.

'Yes! The mission! But it's alright! You don't have to discuss it with Kakashi-san anymore! I've…I've solved it by myself!' Iruka was almost bouncing in his agitation. He was still snugly encased in Kakashi's arms. The silver-haired man wisely chose to remain silent. Let the two voyeurs deal with this, he had his Ruka in his arms once again, and the friction the sensei was causing as he bobbed about was very…agreeable. Kakashi was content.

'Oh the MISSION!' Genma finally got it. He was almost faint with relief. Iruka thought that he and Raido were here in their capacity of 'match-makers'. 'Oh…ok. Sure thing. We'll…er…we'll leave it to you then. The…the mission.'

'What?' Raido was still lost. 'Leave what to who? What?'

Genma sighed. Pretty, pretty Raido. He whispered to the befuddled man that he would explain later. Both men watched as Iruka exhaled heavily, tension flowing out of his body as he thought that his secret alliance with the two special jounin would continue to remain under wraps. Just then, the young sensei stiffened. He had finally noticed that Kakashi was standing around with only an unbuttoned, and very low slung pair of pants on. His brow wrinkled in what appeared to be a teacherly type of displeasure. Ohhhhh senseeeiii….

'Kashi-san, you really shouldn't stand around like that. It's chilly.' The young sensei chastened as he turned about in Kakashi's arms to face the jounin. Iruka placed a warm palm at the pale man's rather cool, sleekly bare chest. The jounin in question shivered slightly. However, that might have had less to do with the weather and more with the hand on his nude flesh. Iruka then pulled the worn blanket off Kakashi's threadbare sofa and carefully draped it around the taller man, pausing to soothe it lovingly over the sharp lines of the jounin's lean shoulders. The chuunin then leaned in closer and whispered, quiet, so that the two other man in the room wouldn't catch it,

'And Genma and Raido are here.'

Was that….Kakashi's brow rose. Oh yes, that was. There was definitely more than just a tinge of possessiveness in the young sensei's tone as he continued to stroke caressingly up and down, along the jounin's now cloth-covered arms. As if to confirm Kakashi's suspicions, Iruka chose that very moment to frown up at Kakashi, the young sensei's lower lip sticking out slightly in his displeasure

Kakashi almost giggled in glee, his Ruka was feeling a little protective was he? Maybe even a tad jealous? Heeheeheeheehee…and all that Kakashi was revealing were an uncovered chest and stomach! Imagine what Iruka would do if….ohhhh….CRAP. The jounin couldn't restrain the wince that ran across his suddenly tense face. The enormity, not to mention the sheer stupidity of what he had done was sinking in even further now.

'Kashi-san?' Iruka inquired immediately, adorable in his wide-eyed concern as he watched his lover's face contort into a strange look. 'Are you feeling ok?'

'Er…thought I was going to sneeze.' Muttered the pale man, hastily rubbing the back of his hand across his nose. CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP.

'You see! Chilly! Go and put on a shirt right this instance!' Iruka pushed Kakashi towards the bedroom where the closet lay, then promptly changed his mind. 'Wait! I'll help!'

He pulled the jounin back causing Kakashi to bump into him, then began to tug the older man once again in the direction of the bedroom. Iruka continued,

'Genma-san, Raido-san, please excuse us a moment, I need to help Kashi-san put on a shirt before he catches a cold.'

The tone was pleasant enough, but the LOOK the sensei gave. Oh, THAT was another matter entirely. The look the chuunin gave the two special jounin was laced with something that Genma didn't quite want to linger too much upon. Suffice to say it was a look that, in no uncertain terms proclaimed ownership. In fact, if looks could speak, Iruka's would have said 'You two are nice, helpful people but Kakashi is MINE! Mine mine mine mine mine mine MINE! LOOK AT OWN RISK. TOUCH AND DIE IMMEDIATELY'

As they watched the previously self-possessed, much revered and fear copy-nin allow himself be maneuvered and tugged around like a rag doll, Genma commented,

'Gee. Never realized that Iruka would be so…you know.'

'Yeah well, if you had handed in more of our mission reports instead of making me do it, you'd have seen that Iruka-sensei, when he's in his element, ain't someone you'd want to mess around with.' Replied the scarred man shaking his head and sighing deeply.

'You know, this was something you might have wanted to bring up BEFORE we started all this?'

Raido made a phhhfffting sound before commenting,

'Would you have listened?'

'You could have at least MENTIONED that Iruka had been placed in charge of dishing out mission assignments. Do you know what will happen to us if-'

'DUDE! THAT was the reason why the JOUNINS held an EMERGENCY meeting like FIVE months ago! Don't you remember Asuma totally freaking out and almost stabbing himself in the eye with his cigarette?'

'Oh yeeaaaahhhh…I wondered what that was about.'

'Even Ibiki was whining. EE-BI-KI.' Raido stressed the scary-ass interogater's name in case Genma didn't catch his drift. 'How could you not pay attention?'

'Er… I was erm…distracted.' Gee, even Ibiki? Truth be told the large man gave Genma the chills. He was just so enthusiastic about messing around with people's heads, and when he started talking about his latest torture methods. Shudder. And Iruka-sensei scared him? Maybe this whole fiasco with Kakashi and Iruka hadn't been such a great idea after all. But man, had last night been HOT. Nah, it had been worth it. Still…Ibiki?

At the look Raido gave him, Genma said,

'Well, it was your own fault for biting my ear just before the meeting started.'

'YOU BIT MY NECK FIRST!'

'Same difference'

'What!' yelled Raido, 'It is NOT! You…'

However, before Raido could continue Genma broke in saying,

'We're so totally screwed if Iruka ever finds out.'

'So's Kakashi.' The scarred man sounded infinitely pleased with that fact.

'Yeah but Iruka's in LUUUURVE with that pale bastard. At most he'll make him a sex slave or something. But us?' Genma sighed, 'You think missions with water in your shoes and sand chaffing your dick are bad? If Iruka finds out he'll probably assign us stuff where we have to shove watery sand up our asses as part of the mission profile.'

'Isn't watery sand mud?' questioned Raido. He was a man into the details.

'Dude. Focus.' As Genma had thought before, Raido while pretty, wasn't the brightest of bulbs. And he had the 3 second attention span of a goldfish. One that was probably dropped on its golden head as a child. Genma had once teasingly asked the scarred man if he'd ever forgotten he was scarred and whether he was surprised when he looked in the mirror every morning. That conversation hadn't gone well. He dick still shuddered a little when it recalled the treatment it had received in response with its foolish owner's inability to keep his senbon-sucking mouth shut.

'Right. Sorry.' Raido sighed yet again, 'What's taking them so long?' he murmured as he turned and looked at the closed bedroom door.

'What do you think?' The senbon wobbled as Genma's mouth formed his trade-mark smirk.

'Oh.' Raido blinked, 'NOW?' Disbelief laced his voice, surely Iruka-sensei wouldn't. Not while the two of them were around.

Genma grinned around his senbon as gave the scarred man a cheeky side-long glance. He said,

'Wanna go check?'

Raido smiled back. Hell yeah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.


	9. N the looking continues unabated!

Title: Look! Look! (PART 9) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Genma/Raido, Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: Er…R, I think.

Comments: The Looking continues! Declarations are made! Revelations are discovered! Exclamations points are overused!

Disclaimer: Gosh dang it, them pretty, pretty boys still aren't mine! Life is so unfair.

A/N: After a long, long, long break Look! Look! is finally back! Nothing of what I wrote months ago made any sense so I trashed it all and re-did it. Erm…I've largely forgotten lots of what I wrote so if there are any discrepancies with the other chapters, please let me know. Thanks to all you guys who have continued to offer encouragement and support and who haven't given up on this story.

Oh, and I should let you guys know that once again I've written myself into a situation that I haven't a clue how to continue. Oh well, that's how all my writing happens. As in life, I'm a go-with-the-trickle sort of girl. Tis why I never have a plot. Plots get in the way of semi-coherent ramblings of a deviant and slightly perverted mind.

But enough from me! On with the show!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genma and Raido were hanging upside down, dangling precariously from ropes that were securely hooked to the rooftop of the building. The speed of which both men had managed to set up their gear would have astounded even the most experienced of shinobi. Lust truly was the most inspirational of emotions. With their ankles hooked to the rope, both men braced their palms against the rough outer bricks of the apartment building and attempted to angle their heads at just the right tilt to allow them to peer into the darkened bedroom. Just their heads were visible from the large window which was partially shaded by curtains. It was fortunate for the two voyeurs that Kakashi had decided to choose an apartment that was in the quieter, more secluded part of the Konoha village. Still, spying in broad daylight was a delicate business. They had to up the ent on the super-sneaky stealth mode and also the hearing jutsu. As such, the two men found it more practical to use rope rather than risk plunging to their deaths if they lost concentration while trying to focus their chakra on holding them in place.

Genma's hair was sticking out in all directions given both the constraint of his bandana and his inverted position. The portions that were not held down by the bandana curved out, giving the brown-eyed special jounin the appearance almost that of a sunflower. Or a particularly fuzzy mushroom. A senbon-sucking, really sexxxxy fuzzy mushroom.

'You're….cute' laughed Raido, unable to stop himself from making a Genma-type statement as he watched the long-haired man irritably try to return some semblance of order to his unruly locks. The scarred man's stiff spiked hair remained gravity defying as usual.

'Shut up' came the Raido-like reply from the increasingly annoyed special jounin. Genma finally yanked the bandana and hitai-ate off completely allow the wheat colors locks to fall freely, sticking perpendicularly straight out from his head.

'But you ARE cute!' chirped Raido as chirpily as a Raido-type person possibly could. He sniffed, 'And your head smells nice too. Like coconut. New shampoo?'

'Yeah.' Confirmed Genma. He added, 'It's supposed to add shine.'

'Works.' Admiring.

'Thanks.' Pleased.

'Don't mention it.' Indulgent. A gloved hand shot out. 'I really like the way it smells.' The scarred man had snatched Genma's bandana away from him and was sniffing it like a curious puppy causing the long-haired jounin's cynical heart to twing a little. He was barely able to keep a smile off his face.

'Thanks babe.'

'And you have a really nice dick as well.' The scarred man peeked out from over the material held against his nose, dark eyes twinkling, quirking lips hidden.

He just couldn't resist it. Genma's handsome face broke into a smile that probably only Raido and Genma's mother have ever been witness too. Sweet wasn't something that the usually sarcastic long-haired jounin did on a regular basis. Turning towards his lover, he propelled himself just a tad closer to the other man and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Smooch.

'Thank you. I like yours best too.'

'Well I didn't actually say that I liked yours bes- RRRUUHHPPHH!' Raido squarked out as the dark material he still held against his face was summarily rubbed in hard into said face, squishing his nose deep into the coconuty smell.

'Dickhead.' But the impish smirk that played across the long-haired jounin's face went against the curse.

Raido grinned, looking for all the world like a 13 year old boy rather then the 31 year old man that he physically was. Yes physically, mentally was another issue altogether. How long do goldfish live anyway?

'Hmmm…I'm not quite certain which part of "helping _Kashi-san_ put on a shirt" our sensei is engaging in right now' commented Genma as he watched the pair in the bedroom finally proceed on to more licentious activities other than looking at shirts.

Kakashi and Iruka had taken much longer to get started that the long-haired man had originally anticipated. The young sensei seemed to have spent quite a while searching for just the right shirt, all the while valiantly, but quite unsuccessfully trying to hide the sulkiness in his tone as he reprimanded his Kashi for 'exposing himself' in-front of Genma and Raido. Iruka then finally settled on a shirt that looked exactly like the rest of the other uniform shirts in the pale man's closet. His sensei-type eyes clearly found something special in that particular shirt, something that the other shirts didn't have. Teachers were clever like that.

'Maybe "helping to put on" is actually a new secret ninja code for stripping off?' suggested the scarred man helpfully. 'We have been missing a couple of meetings lately.'

Kakashi was now leaning with his back pressed against the bedroom door, his silvered head tilted backwards, single exposed eye shut. His white teeth were gnawing at his lower lip as he tried to restrain the groan that was threatening to break free. True to his word, the young sensei HAD helped the jounin put on a shirt. However, that shirt was at that very moment completely unbuttoned, exposing wonderfully silky portions of the pale man's lean torso to the sensei's questing mouth. Iruka pushed at the material, impatient, causing it to slip off Kakashi right shoulder. He then latched on to the newly exposed flesh he found there, sucking hard then nibbling lightly before pausing to sneak a peek up at the dazed jounin.

'Kakashi-san?' murmured the young sensei as he swiped a nimble tongue teasingly over the exposed skin. Kakashi shivered as the gasp that he had been trying so hard to contain broke free.

'Whaaa?' The jounin appeared a tad confused. Why was conversation happening now? Conversation bad. Licking good. Sucking, well gosh darn it, sucking was even better.

'So we're agreed?' Nibble nibble lick lick.

'Hmmm? Whaaa? Ummmm….' Groaned the pale man as he wove his fingers through the chuunin's dark locks trying to get the younger man to focus on his task. Children now-a-days…so easily distracted. Oh gods…warm tongue…rough….

'Pay attention!' snapped Iruka abruptly, biting down on smooth, pale flesh.

'Ouch!' yelped the jounin, jumping slightly, blue eye snapping open. 'Yes! Yes! World-Clothes on. Ruka only - Clothes off. Promise!'

The young sensei's teeth gleamed as he flashed a satisfied smile. Content that his instructions were going to be strictly adhered to, Iruka resumed with his task of reducing the famed jounin to a quivering mass of pale, silky flesh. He seemed quite intent on leaving his mark on the jounin's fair skin as he placed wet open-mouthed kisses along the length of the taller man's starkly defined collar bones. Kakashi continued to squirm against the closed door, eyelids fluttering, his teeth once again sinking deeper into his lower lip.

Just then Iruka seemed to discover a particular spot that seemed to fascinate him and latched on, suckling firmly, unrelenting. Kakashi gasped blindly, eyes sliding shut as he tilted his head even further back to accommodate the sensei's skilled mouth. Pausing to inspect the darkish, almost purple-tinged bruise that had begun to form on the jounin's taut flesh, and obviously feeling pleased with his work, the young chuunin licked at the bruise once more before sliding the tip of his tongue to yet another unmarked area, searching, slicking seeking. The harsh groan that Kakashi let loose reverberated throughout the room as his lean fingers flattened against the wooden door he was leaning on, then clawed desperately for a hand-hold only to come up empty. Frustrated the jounin lurched forward slightly and grabbed at the younger man's slim hips, fingers digging in, clutching, squeezing painfully.

Control, control was good.

'Rukaaa…Gaahhhh' God, control was good but sucking was so much better.

Iruka finally found a new spot just above the other man's right collar bone that pleased him. He again pressed his wide open mouth firmly onto the jounin's exposed skin, licking, sucking, biting, forcing a rush of blood to the pale flesh, leaving yet another sign of his possession.

'Interesting. I think Iruka's actually trying to mark Kakashi so that he can't strut around shirtless.' Commented Raido from his upside down position.

'Go for it sensei! Puuuuuniiish him!' cheered the grinning upside down long-haired man.

'Ummmggghhh…Ruka…may…maybe now isn't such a…ummm…such a good time?' The jounin gasped out as the young sensei yet again began wetly lapping at the skin of his neck. Kakashi had noticed Genma and Raido but frankly, even with his weak protest, he really couldn't bring himself to give a fuck at the moment. The copy-nin arched his pale neck even further back, allowing the younger man more excess, groaning once more.

'What's he talking about?' whispered Genma, 'This is like the PERFECT time.' In his humble opinion, one he had taken pains to prove to Raido, sex during the day while others are at work or in school was THE best kind of sex, second only to make-up sex.'

Raido had to agree. He did however think that sex while hiding out from enemies during missions was pretty darn hot as well. Probably had something to do with being forced to keep silent while cumming insanely hard. Genma usually had to shove his hand against Raido's mouth to muffle his yells. What? He was loud and proud. You try keeping quiet when STUFF was being DONE to you. He did however remember biting the younger man's hand once. Genma would have probably bitten him back if a flying kunai hadn't suddenly interrupted them.

'But Kashi-san, I have to-' Lick, kiss. 'I have to help warm you up.' Lick, lick, bite. 'You're cold.' Replied the chuunin equally breathless as he persisted in his quest to rid Kakashi of the terrible chill he had received standing around in only a pair of unbuttoned pants. Kiss, bite, suck. Yummy.

'Cold…yea…yes…I'm…ummm…cold…ummmm…don't…don't stop.' Came the moaned response. The jounin was definitely shivering right now.

Iruka slowly made his way up from the pale man's neck, licking a wet path up to his chin, using his nose to tenderly nudge and bump the jounin's face to just the right angle. Tanned hands slid up from Kakashi's lean stomach, stopping to delve inside the cover of the unbuttoned shirt causing the jounin to gasp out once again. The young sensei kissed the taller man in response and continued to slide his hands even further up the older man's body, touching, teasing, warming. Mouths opened, tongues tangled and fought, slick and hard. Both men pushed against each other, desperate for more contact. Kakashi broke away and took in a sharp breath,

'Ruka' he breathed. His pale hands reached out and ghosted over the chuunin's dazed face. Iruka's dark eyes were glazed, half-lidded, almost drowsy. 'Ruka' he repeated before once again pressing his lips harshly over the younger man's. It was Iruka that groaned this time, he opened his mouth even wider to allow his lover more and more excess. They fed off each other. Tasting, biting, sucking. Mesmerizing in their wantonness.

'I wonder what we look like.' Murmured Genma not taking his eyes of the occupied men in the bedroom.

'Huh?' said Raido, equally distracted. 'Oh, you mean when we're…' He trailed off as Kakashi shoved his hands down the back of the chuunin's pants, cupping his pert ass and pressing Iruka against him firmly. Grinding. Pushing. Pulling. The young sensei gasped frantically against the jounin's heated mouth. Kakashi then bit into Iruka's lower lip, tugging on it before drawing the swollen flesh fully into his mouth, sucking hard. The strangled, almost pained groan the young man made was clearly discernable from the window.

'Yeah.' Replied the other man tearing himself away from the enticing view to look at his friend. 'Maybe we should get a really large mirror.' Teasing.

'Or a recording device of some sort' shot back the scarred man, smirking.

'Oh Raaaaaido.' The long-haired jounin's brows shot up in surprise. That was something that he was more likely to suggest than his often shy lover.

'What?' came the innocent reply. The sides of Raido's lips tilted upwards just a little as he refused to look at the man hanging next to him. A light flush tinged his high cheekbones.

Iruka's fingertips had reached the area just below Kakashi's slender neck and the pad of his thumbs gently stroked at the prominent collar bones that existed there, one thumb concentrating on the bruise that he had previously left. Kakashi had always had good bone structure; sharp, elegant, dignified. Sleekness personified. The chuunin's thumbs continued to tease the silky skin with soft, circular motions, caressing lovingly even as his mouth moved fervently, greedily over the jounin's. Hot, Kakashi could surely feel the heat now. Blistering, intense, addictive. It was the young sensei who finally broke away, desperate for air. Both men were panting. The chuunin had left his mouth pressed lightly against Kakashi's and the taller man felt the words almost as much as he heard them as Iruka murmured,

'I used to worry...'

'Worry? About…ahh…about what?' whispered the jounin as he bit down delicately on Iruka's swollen lower lip, tugging lightly, teasing before releasing the sensei.

'That you'd…' The sensei paused and ducked his head, turning slightly to the left, away from Kakashi's intent gaze.

'That I would what babe?' Kakashi sighed, nuzzling into Iruka's nape before tucking his face in the downy warmth and inhaling, all the while indulging in happy little licentiously delicious thoughts. Personally, he would have liked to continue with the making out but Iruka seemed to have something important to say. Never let it be said that Hatake Kakashi was not an indulgent man. Especially where there was potential mind-blowing nookie involved.

'That you'd catch me.' The words left the chuunin in a rush as his face flushed with its trademark dusty rose pink.

'Stealing my underwear?' questioned the jounin his face still buried in the sensei's neck. 'No worries babe, I gave my black silk tong to you willingly remember?'

'Catch me watching you funny.' Mumbled Iruka, quivering faintly as Kakashi's lips continued to dance across his skin even after the jounin had ceased to speak actual words.

'Did Iruka just say he caught Kakashi watching him funny?' wondered Raido, amazed.

'Not exactly.' sighed Genma shaking his head slightly, rolling his eyes at the young sensei's sheer lack of any form of shinobi type observations skills what-so-ever. This was the ninja that was in charge of educating Konoha's future generation? Still, Iruka had other skills…

'He doesn't even know-'

'Obviously not.'

'Kakashi was STALKING him with his SHARINGAN.' Gaped Raido, incredulous.

'Yep.' Said Genma, nodding sagely.

'The kid's not very bright is he?'

'No.'

'Do we even NEED this invisibility jutsu? We could stand over them taking notes and Iruka probably wouldn't even notice till one of us slapped his on his pretty little ass. Hell, he'll probably believe it if I told him I was just swatting a mosquito so he wouldn't get bitten.'

'I don't NEED to TAKE NOTES' scoffed Genma deeply insulted.

'I just meant-' said Raido, 'Never mind. I think-' But before he could continue, the scarred-jounin was rudely interrupted.

'Ka…Kashi-san…I LOVE YOU!' Burst Iruka suddenly.

There was a sudden frantic but oddly silent commotion at the window. Then a loud _bapth_ sound was heard just as Raido began to rant heatedly, almost pitching into the glass in his agitation.

'Oh shit. DUDE! Don't SAY stuff like THAT! Kakashi won't be able to-'

True to Raido's words, Kakashi did in fact react quite predictably to the young sensei's declaration. Pulling the chuunin even tighter to him, Kakashi pressed the sensei's face into his neck, pale fingers tangling in his hair, blocking out Iruka's sight as he replied,

'Ruka…Ruka…I have…I have to tell you something-'

'No no no no no no no...' continued the bugged-eyed scarred man still hanging at the window.

Something caught Kakashi's eye at that moment making him pause in his declaration. Frenetic movements were visible from the corner of the jounin's exposed eye. It was Raido. The upside down special jounin was violently shaking his spikey-haired head, making panicked gestures from his hidden perch at the window almost bashing in his nose against the window plane. Genma on the other hand, had vanished almost immediately after Iruka had professed his love for the pale jounin. The slack rope swung aimlessly without any weight to hold it in place. Kakashi ignored the frantic man at the window as he reached down to cup the beloved face of the young sensei in his palms.

'Ruka, I've done something stupid…I-'

At this very moment, both men were violently propelled forward (backwards in Iruka's case since he was technically facing the door. Mere semantics yes, but details are important to voyeurs, don't you think?) as the door to the bedroom smashed open. Genma had arrived to save the day. Raido thought he was going to wet himself in relief. He immediately _bapthed_ himself into the living room and proceeded to join the trio now in the bedroom. What the scarred man didn't see was Iruka's immediately snap his head towards Raido's old position at the window the minute he had used his chakra to activate the transportation jutsu. The young sensei's eyes shot wide open in recognition of the chakra use and of its owner's signature.

'The fuck!' Kakashi yelled as he struggled to right himself and Iruka from their tumbled position on the bedroom floor.

Genma hadn't exactly thought his plan though, all that went though his mind was this young academy sensei freaks even EE-BI-KI out. Must. Stop. Kakashi. It was these words, StopKakashiStopKakashiStopKakashi that echoed in his brain as he viciously round-house kicked the bedroom door in. The long-haired man just stood there now, speechless as he was confronted by the sheer rage in the pale jounin's eye and the utter confusion in the sensei's doe-like visage.

'What the FUCK are you doing you fuck-head!' roared Kakashi again. Iruka winced slightly at the volume. He did however notice that Kakashi was very, very HOT when riled. Sexxxxy.

'Er, I was just….we thought that…I…erm…' came the succinct reply from the senbon-sucking man, his chest heaving with his recent exertions.

'GROANING!' burst in Raido from his position at the doorway.

'WHAT!' Kakashi continued to yell even as he held on tightly to his Ruka and they stood there staring at the two special jounin.

'We heard GROANING and er…we thought you were sick…yes! That's it! SICK!'

Oh of all the stupid…if anyone was sick, it was Raido. Sick in the head. Genma closed his eyes at the sheer…the hell with it, it wasn't like he had a better explanation as to why they had summarily burst into the bedroom.

'Yes yes! We heard sounds like someone was moaning…and thought maybe you were hurt! So we erm…broke in because we were er…CONCERNED! For your welfare Iruka-sensei!' Genma decided it would be wise to add in the next sentence, 'We have ALWAYS been concerned about YOUR welfare Iruka-sensei! Especially while discussing the dangerous MISSION!' Genma wondered if he should have added a wink. Probably not, judging from the look of absolute incredulity on Kakashi's face.

'Is that why Raido-san was at the window?' questioned the young sensei looking for all the world as lost as a little doe-eyed baby animal-type creature. Iruka turned the full force of his doe-ness unto the scarred man.

Raido gulped. Gaaaaahhh…that was level NINE definitely. He said,

'Uhhhhhhh………..'

'Of course it was!' interrupted Genma, shoving the spikey-haired man next to him hard in the ribs. 'Raido! Tell Iruka how much we care for his welfare!' The long-haired jounin realized that he was ending almost all his sentences in exclamation points but he couldn't seem to help himself.

'I'm going to break your fucking necks.' Snarled Kakashi suddenly, he pushed at the homemade bandana that was covering his Sharingan and allowed the glowing red eye to become exposed. The look in his mis-matched eyes was now freakingly intense. Then the copy-nin made as if to move towards the two special jounin at the doorway.

'Kakashi asked us to keep a watch over you!' exclaimed Genma in an exclaiming manner.

'WHAT?' yelped all the other men in the room, Kakashi included.

'Right Raido? Didn't Kakashi ask us to do that?' The senbon-sucking man prayed to all that was holy that Raido's mental goldfish-ness wouldn't rear its bulbous golden head at this very moment. Please God.

'What? Oh right! Right right right!' Talking in exclamation points was clearly contagious. 'Kakashi DID tell us to do that! Right!'

Genma's senbon drooped and his eyes fell close once again. Oh for fuck's sake, if Iruka believed that proclamation…

'Did you do that Kashi-san?' the young sensei tilted his head up to peer at the pale man still holding on to him. Needless to say, he looked doe-like. 'Did you ask Genma-san and Raido-san to watch out for me?'

'Er…' replied Kakashi. He blinked. The Sharingan whirled madly, trying insanely to come up with an answer that would absolve him from all responsibility in this fiasco.

'OH KASHI-SAN!' The chuunin gasped out as he flung his tanned arms around the shocked jounin's neck and hugged him tightly. 'Thank…thank you! I love you so much! Really!'

'Er…' replied Kakashi. He blinked again. The Sharingan continued to whirl madly. It was making him kinda dizzy if truth be known. Had he been absolved of all responsibility in this fiasco?

'Gai-sensei was right about the three of you' continued Iruka as he clung on lovingly to his Kashi-san and nuzzled into the older man's neck, dropping soft kisses all over.

The three men in question froze.

GA…GAI-SENSEI?

A stunned silence fell in the bedroom tempered only by the soft sounds of Iruka kissing his way along Kakashi's clenched jaw. Finally, it was Genma that squeaked out,

'Gai-sensei?'

Raido thought he might vomit all over Kakashi's cracked floor.

'Erm, Ruka? Love?' Kakashi gently touched Iruka's chin and tilted the sensei's face up to his.

'Yes Kashi-san?' the young sensei chirped, smiling sweetly. His dark eyes were brimming with affection for the pale jounin in front of him.

'Why is Gai involved in this?' _Oh please god let it not be so._

Iruka ducked his head, suddenly shy. Quietly he murmured into Kakashi's neck, so soft and quick that Genma and Raido had to lean forward and strain to hear.

'Iaskedhimaboutstuffthatyouliked' came the rapid, muffled answer.

'And?' prompted Kakashi, his heart rate continuing to increase.

'AndIaskedhimifyouwouldlikeme' came the equally rapid and just as muffled reply.

'Oh. Ok.' Said Kakashi, his breathing was starting to become more erratic. 'Iruka?' The jounin stroked the sensei's back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

'Yes Kashi-san?' The younger man finally peeked up at his beloved.

'Why Gai?' The query was said calmly. _Why by all that was sacred did you have to ask that insane green spandex wearing beast of Konoha? WHY?_

'Because he said he was your ETERNAL RIVAL. He knows EVERYTHING about you!' burst out Iruka helplessly. He looked anxiously at the taller jounin. Was his Kashi-san angry with him for involving others in their relationship?

'What about us?' broke in Genma, his eyes were horrified, 'We were helping you!' _And we're NORMAL!_

'I asked Gai-sensei long before Raido-san spoke to me in the mission room.'

Iruka decided that there was no longer any need hide his alliance with the two special jounin. After all, he only did it so that he and Kakashi would live happily ever after. And there should no secrets between lovers, especially not at the beginning of a relationship. The young sensei was certain Kakashi would not only understand but agree whole-heartedly as well. His beloved was not only beautiful and sexy, he was also brave and honest and upright and just plain wonderful even if he did have the tendency to hand in his missions reports late, crumpled and sometimes sticky.

'And you told Gai about us?' whispered Genma. Oh CRAP.

'Yes, of course! I wanted him to know how wonderful the two of you have been.'

Confirmed Iruka, smiling tentatively up at Kakashi to see how the older man was taking the news that he had talked to Genma and Raido about their love life. The pale jounin smiled back weakly as he mechanically continued to stroke the chuunin's leanly muscled back.

Like Raido, Kakashi was trying his utmost not to vomit on his own cracked floor.

'And…erm, what did he have to say about that?' Raido finally spoke up, the urge to hurl seemingly under control. For the moment at least.

Iruka tilted his head slightly as he thought about the spandex-ed sensei's reaction.

'He seemed especially fond of you Raido-san.' Iruka smiled as he looked over to the suddenly pale scarred man, 'Gai-sensei said something about how you've been talking about his clothing? And how he had to repay you for your comments? He was most pleased.'

Raido threw up a little in the back of his throat.

'Gai-sensei also said that he was looking forward to confirming Genma-san's skills and flexibility and how he could perform certain jutsus.' The young sensei continued, 'I think he was planning to challenge you Genma-san. To see who could DO it better. You know how he is.'

Iruka guiltily thought that if Gai-sensei were to challenge Genma-san instead of his usual eternal rival, he would perhaps not bother Kashi-san as much, freeing the pale jounin up to involved himself in …other more pleasurable matters.

Genma was pretty sure the back of his left eyeball exploded just a little, his vision blurred.

The vision of Gai DOING stuff made Kakashi gag violently as he tried to swallow. When he choked Iruka immediately began patting him on his back, deeply concerned,

'Are you really catching a cold Kashi-san? Maybe I should have buttoned you up sooner!' The young sensei then proceeded to button up the loose buttons of the jounin's dark blue shirt. He then added in a whisper, 'And Genma-san and Raido-san are here as well. You PROMISED.' The last bit was said in a rather stern, teacherly manner that bespoke of punishment if disobeyed. Imaginably quite tantalizing punishment if one were to really ponder upon it…hmmm…..even in such a trying situation Kakashi's mind was already contemplating testing the young chuunin to see quite how far he would take his threat. Iruka was as earlier discussed, HOT when mad.

As such, in spite of his earlier nausea, Kakashi couldn't help but react to the possessive gleam he saw in the chuunin's doe-like dark eyes. He shivered and hugged the tanned sensei closer to him. Ummmm….caramel.

'Did he say anything else?' hissed out Genma.

'Well, when I saw him this morning-' Iruka turned slightly in Kakashi's arms to look at the long-haired jounin addressing him.

'You spoke to him this morning?' interrupted Raido sharply.

'Yes I did. Right before I decided to come here.'

'Oh. Wonderful.' Genma's lips attempted to twist itself into something resembling a smile. His lips trembled with effort. 'So, just for the sake of conversation Iruka-sensei, whaa-' Genma's voice squeaked slightly, he coughed and attempted to continue, 'Ahem, did…did he say? Did you tell him that you…er, I mean did you tell him anything?'

'I erm…' Iruka dusky-rose-pinked furiously, 'I told him that I was going to take the day off and I think he guessed what had happened.' The sensei then whispered to the pale man holding on to him. 'I didn't have time to tie my hair yet. You broke my only rubber band.'

'And what happened then?' It was Genma that burst in this time.

'Nothing much, I was in a hurry you see, I had to find a replacement for my class. Thankfully Gai-sensei volunteered to take over, he smiled and stuck out his thumb' The young sensei made the infamous thumbs up pose, 'and then he-'

Iruka began to imitate the green-clad jounin by trying to simultaneously cock his hip and thrust out his pert butt, wriggling when he couldn't quite get the position right. However, before he could illustrate the full nice guy pose, Kakashi grabbed at him and with a mixture of panic and fear, wildly shook his head, not able to take seeing any, ANY Gai-ness in his beloved Ruka.

'He didn't say anything else?' Perhaps nothing would come out of it? Genma certainly hoped so. The long-haired jounin was blinking quite rapidly in response to the previous display of fearful Gai-ness.

'No nothing else…he- oh wait, I almost forgot!' said Iruka suddenly, 'He said it wasn't important but if I remembered, I should tell both you and Raido-san when I saw you next that he really enjoyed looking in on you guys in your apartment last night.' Iruka smiled, 'I didn't know that you had a party.'

'Last…last night?' Before this moment, Raido hadn't realized that it was possible to regurgitate one's own vomit.

'Yes, he said he'll show you the photos after he had them developed.'

'Pho…photos?' Gemna's teeth bit through the metal end of his senbon in his mouth causing the remaining longer length to clatter, unheeded to the floor.

'Yes, something about your party trick? Gai-sensei was really excited about showing you the picture of that!' replied Iruka before exclaiming, 'Genma-san! Your…your needle!'

'I think I need to sit down.' Was the only statement the senbon-breaking shinobi made as he walked, dazed-like to the living room and plonked down heavily on the old couch. Genma continued,

'If we're going down, you're going down with us.' This comment was of course, directed at the pale jounin.

_To be continued….dum dum dum….._


	10. More plans to look are made

Title: Look! Look! (PART 10) by Meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Kakashi/Iruka, Genma/Raido

Rating: PG

Comments: More plans are made…

Disclaimer: Gosh dang it, them pretty, pretty boys still aren't mine! Life is so unfair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'If we're going down, you're going down with us.' This comment was of course, directed at the pale jounin.

The long-haired special jounin didn't know it, but the reason his skull wasn't fractured in eight distinct places was because Kakashi was still holding on to the highly befuddled Iruka-sensei and couldn't quite bring himself to release the caramelly warmth emanating from the younger man. Kakashi did however, twitch quite fervently in his restraint.

'Ka-Kashi-san?' inquired Iruka, dark doe-eyes wide open with a beguiling mix of confusion and astonishment as he watched Genma catatonically rock back and forth on the threadbare couch. I'm-holding-my-head-in-my-hands-don't-ask-me-why-Raido in turn, was kneeing on the cracked living room floor making small goldfish-like whimpering noises. If goldfish could whimper that is.

'Kashi-san,' whispered the young sensei again, thoughtfully trying not to further provoke the two shell-shocked special jounin, 'There's- what's wrong with Genma-san and Raido-san?' Iruka's tanned, slender hands had slipped under the front of jounin's loosely worn shirt. His blunt fingernails unconsciously and oh-so-lightly scratching at the pale skin beneath.

To and fro. Back and forth. Tickling. Teasing. Oddly in time with Genma's rocking motion.

Kakashi's tummy twitched.

Kakashi's blue eye grew heavy. He blinked, sharply shaking his head.

The jounin's pale, pale hands grabbed onto Iruka's shoulders and pushed him towards the I'm-now-pulling-my-artfully-disheveled-hair-in-an-aggrieved-manner-don't-ask-me-why-Raido.

'Coffee!' The copy-nin growled out.

'What?' squeaked Iruka stumbling slightly forward. He turned and shot the jounin another befuddled look. This time it was one that was tinged with hurt at being so summarily shoved away from his Kashi-san.

'What?' meeped Genma from the couch.

Raido who continued to rub his head, aggrieved, gave no response.

'Coffee!' Repeated the jounin. 'They need coffee. They haven't had coffee. I've been a bad host Ruka. They_ must_ have coffee.'

'Co-coffee?' stammered the chuunin looking more adorably bewildered than ever. Kakashi's formidable will-power quivered piteously.

'I don't want coffee,' moaned the previously spiked, now mussed-haired jounin crouched on the floor. 'I don't even _like _coffee.'

Genma on the other hand, perked up immediately.

'Spliced with vanilla?' he chirped, hopeful.

'Yes. Yes. Whatever,' snapped the jounin, 'Raido knows where it's kept. Go with Raido ne Ruka-kun?' It should be noted that the jounin's deep voice softened considerably when he addressed Ruka-kun.

'Me?' questioned Raido, his mussed head shooting up. 'But I don't even lik-'

'GO!' yelled Kakashi.

'Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it,' snipped Raido, dark hair automatically re-spiking in his ire. 'Come along Iruka-sensei. Let's go make coffee for the _men_.'

Throwing the pale jounin a decidedly miffed look, Raido grabbed onto the young sensei and hauled Iruka into the kitchen.

If any of the jounin were paying attention, they would have noticed that Iruka-sensei did _not_ look pleased. In fact, he looked pretty much like he would if an errant jounin had handled in a crumpled, incomplete _and _unstapled mission report. But then, none of the jounin were paying attention to Iruka at that moment.

Once they were gone Kakashi immediately turned to the remaining special jounin and sat down next him on the couch.

'Ok, here's the plan,' said the copy-nin.

'You have a plan?' Genma was surprised. No wonder Kakashi was hailed as a _tensai._

'You and Raido head back to your place and grab a camera. A digital one if you have it.'

'A digital camera?'

'Yes. Then get your asses back here and use it to take photos of me and Iruka going at it.'

'Take…photos.'

'Yes. Or do you think a short film would be better?'

'A…a short film….Of you…And Iruka.'

'Yes.'

'Going…at…it.'

'Yes.'

Genma continued to sit still for a moment, doing nothing more than stare at the pale man next to him, lost in thought. Suddenly, he stood up and crouched between Kakashi's legs, reaching out with both hands, he grabbed the jounin's unmasked face, pulling it towards him, pressing his cheek against the jounin's forehead.

'The fuck?' growled Kakashi, at first too stunned to move but recovering well enough to shove the other man away.

'You don't seem feverish,' muttered Genma almost to himself as he lay sprawled out on the thread bare carpet. He glanced up curiously at the highly irritated man still seated on the couch. 'Are your pupils dilated? Sometime overly vigorous sex can cause a concussion you know. You may be having an aneurysm. Maybe we should-' The long-haired ninja against stretched out his hands towards Kakashi again.

'Get the fuck away from me,' said the jounin, pushing the offending limbs away from his hot pale self. He stood up.

'You don't have to be such a bitch about it,' sniffed Genma, offended, 'I was just trying to be nice.' He pushed himself up and stood, brushing away flecks of offending lint from his own hot honey-colored self.

'Get the camera, take the damn photos and use them to threaten Gai.'

'What? Like chase him around waving it at him? You think he's afraid of porn?' scoffed the special jounin. Actually now that Genma thought about it, there was something about Gai that just…He froze.

'Ne Kakashi, do you think that Gai is a-' Genma's head swiveled around cautiously, he lowered his voice, leaned in towards Kakashi and whispered, 'a _virgin_?'

Kakashi reared back from the other man immediately. 'What? What the hell is wrong with you? Of course he's not a-' The jounin broke off abruptly.

He blinked.

He frowned.

He blinked again, sharingan whirling madly.

'There's no way Gai's a –' Kakashi voice trailed off as he gagged slightly.

'How do you know?' taunted the special jounin. The beginnings of a slow, sensual smirk starting to form on his lips.

'I _DON'T_ KNOW!' yelled the copy-nin. 'Stop thinking about Gai that way. He's, he's too GREEN.'

Genma continued to grin. It was good to know that the infamous Sharingan Kakashi could get just as rattled as the next human being. But the power of Gai was not to be underestimated. Nor for that matter, was the power of mini-Gai. Yes, Lee had definite potential.

'Take the damn photos, show them to Gai and tell him if he doesn't shut up about you guys spying on Ruka and me, you'll post the pictures up on for all the world to see,' continued Kakashi choosing to ignore the smirking man. 'He adores Iruka, he won't let that happen.'

Genma thought about it for a moment. Well, in truth he thought about a lot of things. Mostly he thought about konoha's steamy hot chuunins. Then abruptly clearing his throat and shifting about uncomfortably, Genma declared,

'Er, yes, good one. Sne…sneaky. I like it.'

'Thanks'

Both men smiled.

'So what will you be doing in the meantime?' asked Genma.

Kakashi rolled his eye. 'Having sex,' replied the copy-nin. The 'duh' was left unsaid but echoed clearly though the well-lived in living room.

'So while Raido and I out running_ your_ designated errands, you'll be getting it on with December's steamy hot chuunin of the month.'

'Yes.' Kakashi seemed pleased with himself. Iruka had faced some stiff competition that month. December was always a fiercely contested month. But his Ruka had won, hands down. Still, now that the sensei was _his_, he was removing Iruka from the list of potential candidates permanently. The last thing he needed was more voyeurs in his life. Perverts, the lot of them. Especially the damn jounin.

'I'll send Raido.' Genma declared.

'You'll _both_ go,' ground out the pale man, glaring.

'I don't have to listen to you.' Them were fighting words.

'You_ both_ go or you don't get to _look _later.'

There was a pause as Genma's mind weighed and balanced his options. He came to a decision quickly enough. He was nothing if not pragmatic.

'Soooo we'll get the camera, snap a few photos, look, look, then watch some more. And then it's off to threaten the green beast?'

'That's the plan.'

'Sounds good.'

Both men smiled again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the meantime in a kitchen not too far away…

'Raido-san.' Iruka's tone was beguilingly soft and infinitely polite.

'Yes Iruka-sensei?' replied the scarred man, distracted. He was opening the cupboard and shifting through the numerous bottles of gourmet coffee that Kakashi possessed.

'Why do you know where it's kept?' Still silkily soft. Still painfully polite.

'Huh?' Raido scratched the back of his head, his scar crinkling in concentration. Which was the bottle Kakashi had scooped from previously? The red? No…that was mocha….the blue? No…Or was it the- Oh look, tea. So the jounin did have some tea in this god-forsaken-

'Why did Kashi-san say that you know where is coffee is kept?' The tone was still light, airy even. Iruka had picked up a pair of wickedly sharp chopsticks that Kakashi kept in a tin next to his other utensils. The sensei twirled the wooden objects slowly between his fingers. Skillfully. Adept.

'What?' replied the other man still vaguely preoccupied. Just then, Raido felt an odd sensation at the back of his neck. A strange prickling. Years of finely honed shinobi skills immediately fired warning signals straight from his brain to the rest of his body. It was a sensation many jounin who held woefully deficient mission reports in their hands were familiar with. He tensed. Slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements, he turned to face the ominous presence behind him.

Iruka's dark eyes were glinting. Narrowed. The wooden sticks he deftly spun between his tapered fingers whirled around with startling intensity. Faster and faster. Almost too fast for the eye to see.

Raido's jaw dropped at the same time his groin clenched.

SO HOT.

'Do you pay Kashi-san visits,' The sensei paused and slinked closer to the frozen jounin, 'often?' His voice was still soft, coy, toying.

'Errr…' Raido stuttered, unable to take his eyes of the sharp whirling wooden sticks. 'Genma-'

'Genma pays Kashi-san visits,' The chopsticks snapped still immediately, 'often?'

'Er…yea-'

The sensei's dark eyes flashed, startling the special jounin before he could complete his sentence. Raido blinked again, inching away, bracing his arms against the sturdy counter behind him. 'I mean NO! NO! It's just that they both like coffee you know, so they-'

He wasn't allowed to finish before Iruka interrupted.

'Because if you and Genma-san have so much free time to pay full-fledged jounin's special visits, don't you think your time would be better spent on working to achieve full-jounin status yourselves?'

'Er…well…' Raido could feel beads of perspiration beginning to form on his brow.

'Or haven't the two of you acquired sufficient A and S-ranked missions to qualify?'

'No…well, you see-' The back of the special jounin's shirt was starting to dampen slightly as well. A bead of sweat was slowing inching its way down Raido's leanly muscled back, down toward the curve of his sweetly pert butt. He shivered.

'Because I can arrange it so that you'll complete the stipulated number of missions, In. No. Time. The _Sand_ country is always requesting for competent Konoha jounin.'

With a quick flick of his wrist, Iruka nonchalantly shot the pair of chopsticks back into their original slots in the metal casing. Soundless. None of the other chopsticks in the tin even wavered, so perfect was the sensei's aim.

'Nooooo…' Raido was having difficulty breathing.

'Ruka?' Kakashi's lean form appeared at the entrance of the kitchen. The equally sleek form of Genma sauntered in a short distance behind. 'You couldn't find the coffee?'

Raido entire body sagged in relief. His eyes closed, exhaling, he slumped even further. Genma, he noticed, gave him a curious look. Raido shook his head sharply as the long-haired man cocked a curious brow, making his way over to his lover. It was so not the time to ask.

'Kashi-san!' chirped the chunnin immediately, the dark aura around him evaporating as if it never was. He slinked over to the jounin and wound his arms around Kakashi's waist. 'Gomen. I didn't know where the coffee was.' Iruka's tone was doleful, apologetic. His full lower lip pouting slightly.

'Eh?' Kakashi shot Raido a dark look, 'Raido knows.' Automatically the copy-nin snuggled the slightly shorter man closer, pressing a soft kiss into the chuunin's still mussed hair. Iruka sighed contentedly and wriggled even closer.

'Does he?' murmured the younger man. He turned from where his face was buried in Kakashi's neck to peer at the special jounin in question. He smiled.

Raido tensed again.

'I told him to show you.' Kakashi was irritated. All this time alone in the kitchen with his Ruka with nary a cup to show for it, what the hell was Raido up to? If he found out that the scarred man was behaving in anyway untoward toward his Ruka…

'Doesn't matter,' replied Iruka turning his face up toward the jounin, his lips quirking happily. '_You_ can show me.'

'Hmm….yeah…maybe later,' murmured Kakashi, his exposed eye grew shuttered as he felt the sensei press even closer to him. His hand pulled impatiently and slipped under the sensei's untucked, rumpled shirt. Kakashi's fingers trailed over the span of warm smooth flesh he found there, caressing, stroking.

Iruka's nose nudged against the jounin's chin, his lips brushing lightly over the pale, sensitive skin just beneath Kakashi's jaw. Genma was sure he saw the copy-nin shudder.

'In fact, let's rearrange all your cupboards,' whispered Iruka, pausing to press a kiss at Kakashi's jawline before breaking away, once again turning to look at the still frozen Raido. The sensei continued to allow a small smile to linger on his lips, his dark eyes luminous.

Raido gurgled and reached out to clutch at Genma's hand. The long-haired man frowned. The hell?

'What?' replied the copy-nin, distracted. 'Rearrange my what?' The deliciously tight sensation that was streaking through Kakashi's lower belly was wreaking havoc on his concentration. Tingling, heating, clenching. Cupboards? Kakashi's wandering hand paused abruptly, earning him a slightly disgruntled whimper from the sensei in his arms.

Iruka turned back to his jounin, tilted his face up and smiled tumultuously at Kakashi. With just a hint of shyness, he bit into his lower lip, dimpling. 'Can I?' asked the sensei, 'Please?' Iruka exhaled slowly, his warm breath tickling the jounin's neck. He breathed, 'Pleaaaase Kashi-san?'

'Uhhhhhh…ok.' What the hell, if Ruka wanted to reorganize his cupboards, Ruka would damn well get to reorganize his cupboards. He could even do the drawers if he wanted. Under the sink too. Unable to help himself the jounin leaned down and caught Iruka's parted lips in a quick hard kiss. And another, more lingering this time with just a hint of wetness. And another, with just a taste of tongue.

'Kashi-san!' Blushed the sensei, he pulled away, bashfully turning to look at the two enraptured men behind them. Iruka's lower lip was damp; the back of his shirt was completely untucked now.

'Oi, Genma,' said Kakashi. His eye never left Iruka's face even as he addressed the long-haired man.

'Uh…yes?' replied Genma, sounding slightly strangled. He twitched.

'Don't you have something you need to do?' drawled the lean, pale man. His light blue eye had darkened, dilated, unfocused. He sounded slurred.

'Not really,' answered the special jounin. He immediately blanched at the look Kakashi shot him. Quite amazing really how the single silver-flecked eye could go from drowsy to murderous in a split second. 'Oh right. Yes. I _do _have something I need to do. Yes. Silly me.' Grabbing on to Raido's clammy hand, he tugged saying, 'Let's go Raido.'

'But I wanna watc-'

'LET'S GO RAIDO!' Burst Gemna tugging even harder. But Genma being Genma couldn't resist adding, 'Er…we'll look in on you guys later.'

Genma was pretty sure he heard Kakashi snarl just as he and Raido bapth-ed out of the jounin's kitchen.

Oh well.

To be continued…..

A/N: So what do you guys say? Smut in the next installment? Or shall we keep to the good clean fun?


End file.
